


Holly Blue Agate Is Pregnant, Pass It On

by airandangels



Series: Pass It On [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Group Sex, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/F/F, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/pseuds/airandangels
Summary: The sequel to Holly Blue Agate is Desperate, Pass It On.  Improbably but happily, Holly Blue Agate is pregnant, although whether it's by an individual Gem or by the entire Famethyst is unclear.





	1. Chapter 1

The panel on the wall shone, a blue teardrop shape filling in with colour at its centre.   _ Update complete. _

_ The Rules of Holly v 2.0 Pregnancy Edition _

_ Rule One: Fuck Holly… gently. _

 

Holly, sitting on the side of her bed, looked dubiously at the earrings in the palm of her hand.  “Why are you giving me these?” she asked. 

“It’s this little custom the humans do, and I always thought it was so cute!  When your mate gets pregnant, you make ‘em a little gift to celebrate,” Jay said.  She was kneeling in front of her glowing with enthusiasm. “I mean, a lot of their gifts are things like daisy chains, a little leaf boat to float on the lagoon, a pretty stone.  I thought this would be good for you ‘cuz… well, I know you worry. I don’t want you to get all stressed out by yourself. I set this pair so they’re just loaded up with everything about pregnancy and birth.  You can ask any question, any time, and Little Voice will answer. I know we don’t know if it’ll be exactly like a human pregnancy, I mean, obviously some things are different, but…”

Holly stopped her with a kiss, feeling tears prickle in her eyes.  Her emotions seemed to be all over the place right now, and she certainly hoped that wasn’t going to last forever.  “You’re so kind to me,” she managed to say, although her voice came out thick and husky.

“Well, I’d better be!” Jay said with a shaky laugh.  “Because of you we get to experience something I always thought looked so amazing, but I never thought it could happen to us.  I oughtta take the best care of you ever!” She stroked Holly’s hair back from her cheeks. “You need to get lots of rest, okay?  I can see why you’ve been more tired lately. I’m not gonna boss you around but I think it could be really good for you to take a nap.”

“That’s very subtle, unbossy bossing,” Holly chuckled.  

“I gotta go to work, but I’ll see you soon,” said Jay.  She kissed Holly’s forehead. “Call on anyone if you need anything, okay?”

Alone, Holly curled up hugging a pillow.  The earrings lay on the pillow beside her; she wasn’t sure she wanted to make holes in her earlobes to put them on.  Perhaps she could wear them as hair ornaments, or just one as a sort of brooch. She touched them lightly with one finger.

“Little Voice?” she said, feeling a bit foolish.

“Yes!” said the earrings’ artificial voice brightly.  “I’m here to help you with anything you need to know.”

“Is it normal to get more tired when you’re pregnant?” Holly asked.

“Perfectly normal,” said Little Voice in its warm, gushy way.  “Your body is working hard to build another body! But if you get so tired you don’t feel well, ask for help.  You might need different food or some medicine to perk you up again.”

That wasn’t particularly helpful when food and medicine didn’t apply to you, but at least it didn’t seem to mean anything was  _ wrong.   _ “Is it normal to have strange dreams when you’re pregnant?”

“Many people experience different and unusual dreams when they’re pregnant,” said Little Voice.  “Nothing to worry about! Aren’t dreams amazing?”

“Uh, yes.  And is it safe to have sex during pregnancy?”

Little Voice took a fraction of a second longer to chew that one over.  “As long as you feel comfortable, mating during pregnancy is normally safe.  Some primigravidae — isn’t that a wonderful big word? It means a first-time baby-haver — find their feelings about mating change.  They might not feel well enough or perky enough to enjoy it. They might just not feel like it. That is perfectly okay. Some primigravidae get more frisky and want to mate even more than usual!  Won’t it be exciting to find out what kind you are? Mating during pregnancy can be a wonderful way to grow the bond between you and your Choosened partner. You can experience the changes in your body together.  If you don’t feel like mating, though, cuddles and talking are just as good.”

“You said  _ normally _ safe,” Holly pointed out.  “Is it true you might hurt the baby in the wrong position?”  Jay had said something about that once and it was worrying her now; she’d been fucking in every position she could think of.  

“Early in your pregnancy you can use all your favourite positions for mating.  Once you begin to grow a cute little baby bump, you’ll want to keep your and your partner’s weight off it to stay comfy.  As long as nobody squishes your tummy, everything will be fine and you can have lots of fun!”

Holly rolled her eyes at the “cute little baby bump.”  Little Voice really could be nauseatingly twee. “Does it  _ affect _ my baby if I have sex?  It’s so close to, well, the action.”

“Things that make you feel good and happy should make your baby feel good and happy,” Little Voice gushed.  “When you have an orgasm, that’s like a big warm  _ hug!” _

Holly raised her eyebrows, but on the whole felt moderately reassured.  “All right, Little Voice. That will be all.” She tucked the earrings under the pillow.  However kind Jay’s intentions were, she wasn’t sure she wanted or needed a nap just now. The last few hours had certainly been eventful, with everyone hugging and kissing and congratulating her, crowding into the exam room to look at the images of the tiny star-like cluster of light and energy that Skinny and Exes had captured, babbling in speculation about who was probably the other parent or whether some of them could be jointly responsible.  It had left her feeling more wound up than tired out. 

She got up and went to her desk, flicking idly through various files which were all more or less up to date.  Someone had loaded a bunch of pictures from the habitat feeds during the Earth Party and she sat staring at them round-eyed and hot-cheeked.  An awful lot of them prominently featured her, although in several of those you couldn’t see that much of her because she was so surrounded by and entangled with other bodies.  Did it represent some sort of personal progress that her eyes no longer went first to any features that were ungainly or inelegant or messy? She  _ liked _ how she looked in this picture, if only because of the way she and Kitty were gazing into each other’s eyes; Bee’s face appearing over her shoulder was more comical but she looked blissful, her arms locked like a belt round Holly’s waist.  Was it still safe to do it like that, squeezed between the two of them penetrating her pussy and ass together? Maybe not for much longer. She stroked her belly thoughtfully. There had to be a balance between protecting that little star and meeting her own needs, not to mention taking care of morale.

Morale should be very high for a while, anyway — they’d had their successful inspection drill and a party that would have made everyone happy even without an astonishing revelation.  Look at all these lovely pictures — her Gems beaming, decked with flowers, swigging sweet juice, kissing and canoodling. A big bright still of Skinny’s party trick, and another of Skinny straddling Chip on a broad, sun-washed rock; she had clearly had a great time.  And here was Chip snuggled in Sharky’s lap, blushing and giggling as Sharky whispered something filthy in her ear. Here was Jay biting her lip in delight as Ellie nuzzled and licked between her thighs; Holly hadn’t seen as much of her as she had wanted during the party, and she looked  _ so _ beautiful with that cascade of flowers and ferns in one side of her hair.  

Holly realised she was rocking on her chair, rubbing herself against the curve of the seat.  That should be okay, shouldn’t it? Gently? It had better be.

 

The next little while was… interesting.  It soon became clear that Rosie had spoken up and called attention to the clues about Holly’s condition right at the end of the period in which there could have been any doubt at all.  In short order Holly’s belly grew from a curve to a distinct bulge, round and firm. It was the object of utter fascination to the whole garrison, which made Holly acutely self-conscious.  She considered changing her clothes to something less form-fitting but the change itself felt as if it would call more attention to what was under the clothes.

It helped that after a somewhat subdued period which could be accounted for by a combination of having indulged so thoroughly during the Earth Party that even insatiable drives seemed to be temporarily satiated, as well as by a little nervousness about how to proceed in such a new situation, the Quartzes began making it blatantly clear that they strongly approved of Holly’s new look.  In some cases it wasn’t a conscious effort; Gems who had taken to sporting a cock that made a visible bulge in their pants (bulges that leaned to the left were fashionable at the moment) tended to get erections while talking to her, even on innocuous professional topics. The first time it happened was with Ellie, who was quite earnestly explaining a behavioural-enrichment idea she’d had for the juvenile humans.  Her eyes, however, kept drifting down from Holly’s face towards her breasts and belly. Holly watched her cheeks flush and heard her voice falter as the extra-large shaft she was so proud of stiffened and thickened and tented out the front of her uniform.

“Uh…”  Ellie trailed off in confusion before giving a sheepish laugh.  “Who switched my dick with Chip’s?” she asked rhetorically. “Sorry, Holls, this is…”

“You’re not offending me,” Holly said.

“Just so long as you know this boner is  _ not _ for the puzzle idea for the kids,” Ellie said.

“Then for whom might it be?” Holly asked, raising her eyebrows.  It was both surprising and funny to see Ellie flustered and she was still mean enough to want to tease a little.

“I’m seriously starting to understand Jay’s weird pregnancy kink,” Ellie admitted.  “You always look good to me but currently, wow.”

“Really?  I was starting to think it put people off.”  It wasn’t that they’d stopped touching her, but that they didn’t touch her with the same cheerful, grab-ass confidence, and there seemed to be some kind of embarrassed reticence before they accepted her offers of reward blowjobs, something they would normally line up for, often with the second in line trying to sabotage the first into coming faster by squeezing her breasts or playing with her ass.

“Oh, shit, no,” Ellie said, with feeling.  “We just… we don’t want to mess anything up, you know?”

“That’s ridiculous,” Holly said.  “You found out I was pregnant at the end of a day that you’d all spent fucking me with gay abandon.  That didn’t mess anything up, did it?”

“I guess not, but we didn’t  _ know _ then.”

“I’m going to have to discipline you for this silliness, you know.  Lie down, I’m going to sit on your face.”

“Yes, Agate!”

 

The contingent who had already been extremely comfortable with their pregnancy kink were, of course, overjoyed.  At least Jay and Chip weren’t showing any reluctance; they were assiduous about using safer positions but other than that they were as vigorous as ever.  Jay in particular liked to cover her belly in worshipful kisses, while Chip was more focused on the changes in her breasts. 

“They’re not so sore now, are they?” she asked, gently lathering them in the bathroom.  

“They’re definitely getting bigger,” said Kay, wandering over with a towel slung round her neck and leaning over Chip’s shoulder to inspect.  

“I know, right?” Chip exclaimed, beaming.  “Her nipples are getting darker and they feel a lot firmer.”

“They’re a source of constant entertainment to you, aren’t they?” Holly asked.

“Entertainment, joy, wonder,” said Jay, rinsing suds from Holly’s hair, then gently playing the spray of warm water over her shoulders to run over her body.

“So beautiful,” Chip crooned, cupping Holly’s breasts in her palms and circling her nipples with her thumbs.  

“They’re not as sore, but they are… I don’t know, they’re tender, they feel  _ heavy,” _ said Holly, rolling her shoulders and pouting.  

“I’ll kiss them better,” said Chip.  She drew the bud of one nipple into her mouth, gazing up at Holly, stroking with her tongue, then gradually pulled it deeper, massaging the areola.  Holly felt a kind of sweet double pang, love for the Gem looking up at her and physical sensation that spiked in her breast and just under the place she now had to think of as her womb.  She really hadn’t realised until all this that that was where she’d always felt the  _ pull _ of strong desire.

“Mmm… you’re very kind.”  She stroked Chip’s damp hair with her fingertips, closing her eyes.  Besides the pleasure there was a sense of  _ relief, _ of easing pressure, that made her bite her lip and flex her toes.  “My lovely Chippy…”

“Just relax,” Jay murmured, massaging her shoulders.  “Everyone is here to help you. Take care of you, keep you as comfy as we can, make you feel good every day.  Happy mama, healthy baby.” 

 

The pregnant mate gifts kept coming, flowers, pretty pebbles, a special pillow to tuck under the side of her belly when she slept, a new portrait from Kay that she said was the start of a pregnancy series.  

“It’s quite different from your usual style,” Holly said.  It was a softly-coloured misty thing showing Holly, wrapped in a kind of diaphanous sheet, sitting with her legs tucked to one side, one hand resting lightly on the curve of her belly.  Kay had given her an odd expression, partly tender, partly puzzled, which was pretty accurate. “I like it! It’s very pretty.”

“Well, I wanna show the different sides of you.  There’ll be filthy stuff too. Right now I’m working on an artist’s impression of the conception!” Kay said with a grin.  She flicked at the screen and brought up a colourful sketch; Holly on her back with her legs spread and her arms upflung, her face ecstatic.  Between her midriff and her knees her body was translucent, a kind of bubbling flash of light appearing in her lower belly just above an abstract shape highly evocative of a massive cock penetrating her.  It was marbled in purple, orange and crimson, and three sets of hands to match could be seen grasping her hips and thighs. 

“I wanted to show how it could be all of ours,” said Kay.  “I don’t think there even necessarily needs to be dick involved but it’s a nice easy symbol and it looks good in you.”  

“This is much more like your style!”

“Yeah, you like seeing yourself like that, don’t lie.”  Kay gave her a little nudge with her hip. 

“Of course I do.  It’s very flattering, now I’m used to it.”  Holly nudged back. “Do you want me to pose for you?”

“You know it!”

 

Chip brought Rosie with her to Holly’s boudoir for a sleepover; Rosie seemed to think she would be persona non grata because of her unwitting comment which had led to the discovery and sort of slunk in apologetically, while Chip bounded into the room and hugged Holly immediately.  

“How’s my big beautiful sexy mama?” she asked, and kissed her before she could answer.  

“I’m fine!  And you certainly have a spring in your step.  Did something good happen today?”

“It was amazing.  I was just tidying up the big cleaning supplies closet, and Sharky came in and locked the door and said it was time for a little more breaking in, and she taught me how to swallow her dick!  I could never  _ get _ that before, I always gagged.  But she’s a really good teacher as well as being super hot and oh my stars, Holly, she held my hair in a big bunch in her fist and called me  _ really _ dirty names and I  _ loved _ it,” Chip babbled.  “I came in my pants again, I couldn’t help it.  And she said I was shaping up nice and if I’m really good she’s gonna want to share me with her friends.”

“That’s  _ wonderful,  _ Chippy, I’m so  _ proud  _ of you,” Holly said warmly.  Inwardly she felt a little less happy that Sharky now seemed to be choosing Chip  _ over _ her.  Perhaps it was just the novelty factor, and perhaps Sharky really  _ was  _ put off by her pregnancy.  She couldn’t blame her if she felt that way.  Sharky had hugged her and kissed her and said a gruff “Congratulations” and that was the most she’d touched her since the revelation.  “And Rosie, dear, why are you lurking over there? Don’t you want a kiss?”

“C’mon!” said Chip, waving her in.  “I told you it’s okay; she’s not mad at all.”

“What do I have to be mad about?”

“Well, you seemed a little peeved when I…” Rosie waved her hand vaguely.

“At first I was shocked,” Holly said, shaking her head, “but you were right, weren’t you?  At least, you called attention to something that turned out to be important. So don’t worry about it, my dear.”

“Okay!” Rosie chirped, and bounced up to throw her arms around Holly.  “Plus I stand by what I said about it looking good on you.”

They settled in for a pleasant, cosy evening curled up on the bed, Holly brushing and braiding Rosie’s hair while Chip read aloud the latest chapter she had written about Cerulean and Carmine.  They were now on an epic quest after a magical prism that would enable Queen Azzurra to repopulate the world with vivid and lively Hues after they had almost all been reduced to weak, pallid Tints by the evil influence of the Grey Lady, a quest which was frequently interrupted for interludes of passionate and floridly-described sex in interesting locations.  Then it was Chip’s turn to be groomed and preened while Rosie read the beginning of her own first attempt at a story about swashbuckling and romantic pirates.

“It’s not as good as yours,” she demurred at the end of chapter one.

“No, I really like it!” said Chip.  “You should tell us more about the stowaways, they’re mysterious.”

“They’re mysterious ‘cuz I don’t really know who they are,” Rosie admitted.  “Gotta think of something. Gotta think of names! You were smart to think of colours, Holly.  I thought about maybe rocks, like plain rocks, not Gems. Like I just called the captain The Captain so far, but I was thinking maybe Captain Granite.”

“That sounds  _ so cool!” _ Chip exclaimed.

“Or maybe metals?  Like Captain Silver.”

“That sounds even cooler!”

“Aw, you like everything,” Rosie chuckled.  She closed the screen and leaned over sideways with her arms around Holly’s waist and her cheek on her shoulder.  “What do you want to call your baby?”

“Call her?” Holly asked, pausing in surprise with the end of a braid pinched in her hand.  “Well, I — I guess it’ll depend on what she  _ is. _  An Agate or an Amethyst or perhaps a Jasper or Carnelian…”  It had to be one of the varieties  _ they _ were, didn’t it?  Not some random thing like those peculiar cross-Gem fusions.

“I mean, we can’t really give her a cut code, can we?” Rosie asked.  “Unless we give your pussy a facet number, then after that she could be 1AA.  We could call her Ayay — or Yay! That’d be cute.”

“Every time we called her it would be like yay!  You’re our baby!” said Chip.

“We’re not  _ numbering _ my pussy,” Holly said.  “That’s just too strange.  I’ll think of something else.”  She tied off the end of Chip’s braid and patted her shoulders.  “There, you look lovely.”

“How do you feel?” Chip asked, twisting to look back at her.  “You’re okay, right? I mean, I didn’t think you’d get the throwy-uppy part but are you getting any other kinda symptoms?”

“There’s nothing new.  I suppose I do get tired a little more quickly.  I’m still perfectly capable of discharging my duties around here, though, don’t you worry about  _ that.” _  She didn’t want them getting it into their heads that she was reduced to the helplessly dependent level of a human; she might not have authority any more but she had a role that made her feel worthwhile.

“Oh, we know,” said Chip, turning round properly and leaning in to kiss her.  “You’re tough! No question.”

“You should get comfy and relax,” said Rosie, coaxing her to lie down.  Holly sank back on her pillows, her hands resting above her head, nibbling her lower lip in contented anticipation.  They both leaned over her, sweet ruddy faces beaming. Rosie pulled one puffy pink braid over her shoulder and tickled Holly’s lips with the tip of it before soothing them with a soft, heavy kiss.  She felt Chip’s mouth warm against the side of her neck and her broad, slightly work-rough hands sliding up under her top and massaging her breasts. Rosie’s hand slid down over her belly, stroking in a slow oval pattern as she kissed her.

“We love our Mama Holly,” Chip murmured.  “Inside and out.” She laid her leg over Holly’s, rubbing against her hip, and Holly felt the firm, insistent bulge of her cock rising.

“Oh my stars,” Holly gasped, pretending to be shocked.  “So hard so suddenly!”

“Can’t help it.  I think about these and  _ boing.”   _ She pressed Holly’s breasts together and kissed between them.

“Me too, me too.  Tell me how bad I am,” Rosie said, rubbing on the other side.  She seemed to have developed a passion recently for being scolded, which was odd given that not terribly long ago she had been frequently scolded for real and hadn’t liked it at all (unless she’d been a master of concealment).  Perhaps it was one of those things that was fun as long as you knew it was pretend and would stop as soon as you’d had enough, Holly thought. Then she could take it as a sign that Rosie trusted her the way she trusted Sharky to spank her and say filthy things to her, or Jay to tease her lovingly.

“Outrageously bad.  You should be ashamed of yourself and that naughty thing.”  She gave Rosie a little swat that made her giggle goofily. She was distracted by Chip rolling her top up over her breasts and licking her nipple.  “Oh, my love, that feels wonderful.”

“You get the other side,” Chip whispered to Rosie.

“Right!”  

Holly lowered her hands to stroke their heads, gazing down at them, Rosie flickering the tip of her tongue back and forth, Chip sucking her in deeper, enveloping her tender nipple in pulling warmth.  She moaned softly in delight, rocking her hips as Rosie began to suckle too. “ _ Oh, _ my dears, that’s so  _ good!”   _ Her breasts had been feeling increasingly sensitive and heavy as the evening went on in a way that had crept up on her; she noticed it most now that she was getting a little relief from it.

“Hnn?”  Their eyes flicked up to her, smiling.  Rosie slid her hand from Holly’s belly to between her legs, stroking her inner thigh.  “They feel  _ hard,” _ she breathed before suckling again.  

Chip gave a soft, deep hum, sucking in little strong tugs, and smoothed her hand down over Holly’s belly inside the waistband of her pants.  Holly kissed the top of her head, moaning still, feeling a tingling, prickling wave in her breast, a surge to the tip of her nipple. Chip made a little wordless exclamation of surprise and lifted her head.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Holly asked, and then saw the drop of milk hanging from Chip’s lower lip.

“Oh wow,” Rosie said.  “That’s not play milk, is it?”

“There’ve been little — like — droplets?” Chip said.  “I’ve been noticing them for a while, even a bit before we knew she was pregnant, and I’ve been loving it, but I just got a  _ mouthful.” _

“A-are you sure?” Holly asked.  “I wasn’t trying to.” 

“Lemme see?”  Chip sucked again, kneading with her tongue, and Holly gasped; there was that prickling pulse again and her breasts felt bloated.   _ “Look,” _ Chip said gleefully, releasing Holly’s nipple; a fat drop of milk slid down the curve of Holly’s breast, then another, a thread of warm liquid that surged in time with the throbbing.

“I want some!” Rosie exclaimed, nuzzling into Holly’s other breast and sucking deeply, squeezing with one hand.  Holly’s gasp became a squeak; the heavy, bloated sensation was stronger than ever and the flow from her other breast was increasing, milk emerging in tiny dots on the bud of her nipple that quickly swelled and ran together.  

“St-stop!” she cried.  

Rosie looked up guiltily.  “DId that hurt?”

“No, I — oh no, I need you to keep going, I need — oh no!”  She covered her face with her hands.

“Mama, are you okay?  Is it upsetting you?” Chip reached up to stroke her hand.  “This is early but it’s not weird.”

“Just — please, I need the relief, please do it.”  She closed her eyes, quivering, as they both began to suckle again, mouths tugging hard, hands massaging.  It wasn’t like pretending, intentionally producing milk to please them; that felt good and  _ this _ felt good but there was an  _ intensity _ to this that was almost frightening.  She could feel that she wouldn’t be able to stop the flow if she tried, and the pressure of it made her breasts ache as if it was building as fast as Chip and Rosie could drink it down.   _ It’s all right, _ she told herself,  _ it’s all right, it’s new but it’s another thing where I can… I can surrender to it… it’s one more way of surrendering to what my body wants to do.   _ Thinking of it that way helped.  So did lowering her hands to their heads again, listening to their soft murmurs and grunts as they sucked, feeling her swollen breasts soften, the tension easing and pleasure growing.  She had already taken off her boots to sit on the bed and now she was longing to wriggle out of her pants. 

“Oh, my loves, you’re getting me so  _ wet.” _

Chip wiggled her bottom happily and Rosie gave a muffled chuckle.  

“Does it… does it taste different now?” Holly asked.

Chip let go, licking her lips.  “It’s creamier and sweeter. Before I guess it was kind of thin?”

“This is  _ so  _ good,” Rosie said.  “Makes sense the real thing would be better!”

“Are  _ you _ feeling better?” Chip asked.  “I mean, you feel good about feeding us, right?  We’ll stop if you don’t.”

“But then what would I do with all this milk?” Holly asked, a little helplessly.  It was still welling up and leaking down the slopes of her breasts. She caught her breath as she realised what should have been obvious.  “Is it going to be like this  _ all the time _ from now on?”

“I don’t know,” Chip said, her eyes widening.  “I — I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…”

Rosie made a little scoffing sound.  “If you weren’t already you just got rock hard imagining Holly lactating full time.”

The colour in Chip’s cheeks deepened.  “I wouldn’t put that before her…”

“But you could be helping her,” Rosie said, giving her a sly nudge.  “What if she needs you to milk her every day?” 

Chip’s blush deepened and she giggled breathlessly.  “Oh my gosh.”

“And now Chippy’s so hard it’s ripping through her pants,” Rosie grinned, reaching across Holly to tickle Chip’s side.  Chip squealed and folded up giggling harder than ever. 

“Stop that,” Holly chided Rosie, tapping her on top of her head.  “Help me out of  _ my _ pants.”

“Yes, Mama Agate!” said Rosie, hooking her thumbs into the waistband and pulling them down swiftly.  She helped her to pull them off, and as Rosie turned to throw them to the floor Chip threw her arms around Holly, kissing her; it was the kind of greedy, desperate kiss that made her feel Chip was almost at bursting point.  

“Here, baby, just come in,” Holly murmured, pulling Chip’s hand between her thighs.  “Feel how ready I am for you.” Moving fast, almost fast enough to be rough, Chip grabbed Holly’s thigh and a large pillow, lifting her up and pushing it under her bottom to give her hips some height, shuffling in crouching on her knees and entered her with a gasp.

“Oh Mama, Mama,” Chip panted, “you feel so good, your pussy is so hot and wet, I love you!”  Holding her thighs, she thrust deep into her, her face ecstatic, once, twice, and then with a deep groan her hips bucked and she came.  Her head fell forward, still panting, till she looked up with furrowed brows. “I’m sorry, Mama, I blew too soon.”

“It’s all right, baby, it just makes me feel how much you love me,” Holly said.  Her whole body itched with frustration and impatience now, but that was hardly Chip’s fault.  She tried to concentrate just on how good it felt to be full of her cum, to hold her cock inside her, even if it was softening and her cunt was twitching with need for something more substantial.  Her breasts were tingling and prickling again, distracting her and leaking milk.  _ Well, time to take charge, I  _ am _ still the Agate here after all.   _

“Here’s what we’ll do,” she said briskly.  “Chippy, you pull out for now. Catch your breath and don’t worry, we both know you’ll be hard again in a few minutes.”  She sat up as Chip shuffled back and kissed the tip of her nose. “Now, um…” She shifted onto her hands and knees, milk dripping off the tips of her breasts to dot the bedclothes.  “They’re still quite full, so Chip, if you could slide in under me… there.” She closed her eyes briefly, her mouth dropping slightly open at the sweet relief of Chip beginning to suck again.

“You go off early and you still get breastfed!” Rosie said.  “You’re so the pet.”

“Mmmm!” said Chip, blissfully.  

“Well, you shouldn’t complain, because what do I want  _ you _ to do?” Holly asked, tilting her hips and swaying them in Rosie’s general direction.  “Come get Mama off.”

“Right  _ away.” _  Rosie knelt behind her, planting her hands on Holly’s buttocks, kneading them, pressing in on the sensitive crease at the top of her thighs.  She rubbed the head of her cock against Holly’s wet lips, humming with pleasure. 

“Put it  _ in,” _ Holly whined.  She felt Chip’s hand touch her belly and slide between her legs, feeling for the bump of her clitoris and rocking side to side across it.  Then finally she could feel Rosie spreading her lips and pushing, sliding in, parting and stretching her slick inner walls.

“I think pregnant pussy feels warmer,” Rosie said faintly.

_ “Do _ what I know you can do so well,” Holly urged her, squeezing down.

“Oh whoa, don’t do too much of that or I’ll splode like Chip!”  Holding Holly’s hips tightly, she thrust in, the position taking her deeper than Chip had been able to reach, driving a moan out of her.  

“Yes!  Just like that!  Oh!” She thought probably she should be more passive now, avoid too much  _ shaking, _ but she couldn’t possibly stop herself pumping back, arching her back and bracing her arms, giving sharp little husky cries with each stroke.  Her breasts were bouncing against Chip’s face, one held tight in her mouth, the other throwing off drips and drops of milk as it shook, spattering Chip’s cheeks and hair.  “That’s good!  _ So _ good,  _ oh,  _ I need that, oh Rosie,  _ fuck _ me, Chip, keep — keep doing  _ that!   _ Rub me!”  

“Mama like?” Rosie panted, her hips slapping Holly’s ass.

_ “Yes!” _

“Not too fast?”

“If you slow down right now I’ll — oh — oh!”  

“Not gonna!  Not gonna!”

Holly hung her head forward as Rosie thrust into her, whimpering in delight, on and on.  The rhythm between them was steady and the pressure was growing and sweetening deep and low, driven by the rub inside and out.  Her breasts were tingling, prickling, her nipples feeling stretched as Chip pressed both together to suck at once with soft, greedy little grunts.

“I need this so much,” she panted, “I need this so much!”

Chip opened her mouth, passing up milk to talk to her.  “You look so, so beautiful, your body’s so big and strong, you’re amazing!  Does it feel good, knowing Rosie’s gonna come and mix up with mine inside you?”

“Ooh, my darling, yes!  Sh-she’s churning it up, it feels so thick and slippery, oh, once she comes I’ll be such a mess!”  She could hear Rosie snickering at the commentary.

“We love you,” Chip breathed, “we love you so much, we’re gonna fill you up, we wanna make you come so hard, just like you need.  Th-this is how we made your baby, right? Loving you so much?”

“Yes…” Holly’s voice faded as her mouth dropped open in a long silent gasp at the surge building inside her, and she jerked her hips back against Rosie, her cunt pulling tight in a delicious spasm.  Her voice burst back out of her in a high-pitched cry and for a few feverish moments she noticed nothing else. When she paid attention again she found both of them supporting her weight, Chip’s hands under her arms and Rosie’s still gripping her hips, helping her not to collapse on her belly.  They were talking to each other, their voices low and affectionate.

“Nah, don’t feel bad.  No Gem can outlast the Agate pussy.  I blew right after she did.”

“Her face was so cute!  I love seeing her bliss out like that.  Hey, Mama, you’re back.” Chip smiled up at her as she blinked away the rosy haze.

“Mmm… thank you, Rosie, you  _ thoroughly _ satisfied me.”  

“Aw,” said Chip wistfully.

“Don’t be bummed, if Holly’s done you can fuck me,” Rosie said, easing her soft cock out of Holly’s warmth.  

“Who said I was done?” Holly asked, looking back over her shoulder.  “Weren’t you just saying something about my staying power?” She dropped Rosie a wink and swung her leg over to straddle Chip properly, sitting down to press her erection against her belly.  Chip gave a little squeak of joy, her hips bumping up reflexively. Holly swivelled her hips around, holding Chip’s gaze, feeling elated, still riding the high. 

“You look like a beautiful blue mountain,” Chip said, squeezing Holly’s thighs with both hands.

“I’m more mountainous than usual.  I used to be able to see your lovely cock peeping out when I did this, but now my belly’s in the way.  Oh my,” she said in mock dismay. “What if I can’t see to put it in?”

“I’ll help!” Chip exclaimed.

“Just between you and me, I rely more on how it feels,” Holly said.  She rose up on her knees and held Chip’s warm, stiff shaft, guiding the head to the slick mouth of her cunt, still tender and tingling from Rosie’s diligent fucking.  “Ooh… so easy to slip in. Now you’re right where you belong.”

Chip closed her eyes, nibbling her lower lip.  “Mmmm…”

“You better be enjoying my load,” Rosie said, flopping down beside them and propping her head on her arm.  “I made it a big one just for you.” She grinned at Chip and pinched her nipple.

“Yep,” said Chip dreamily.  “Nice. Thanks.” She smoothed her palms up and down Holly’s thighs, gazing up at her.

“Here we go,” said Holly, and rolled her hips.  Behind her she felt Chip raising her knees and digging her heels in, and she reached back to plant her hands on her knees and began to ride, heavy and steady.  “Oh!” Chip was rolling up into her with all the strength of her sturdy back and buttocks, puffing softly with effort. “So  _ strong,”  _ Holly panted, “so hard, working inside me, working so hard,  _ oh,  _ Chip!”  Her thighs were burning and she thought she would feel this in her back later, but it felt like her whole body was glowing.  It was growing, swelling deep down beneath her womb, quickly this time, and as she hit a second, softer climax she was shocked to find milk spurting from her breasts.  She shuddered to a stop, staring at them. There was spurting inside her too, Chip grabbing her thighs hard and thrusting erratically, losing her rhythm as she came. 

“What… was that?” Holly asked faintly when her breath returned.  

“Uhhh, a honking big orgasm?” Rosie suggested helpfully.  Chip only moaned softly.

“This,” said Holly, touching her breasts gingerly.  “They — they spat. Are they  _ meant _ to do that?”

“Mhm,” said Chip, slowly stroking her thighs with her thumbs.  “Did it last time too.”

“I — I didn’t notice.”

“Well, I was in the right place to notice,” said Chip, and giggled.

“That happens,” said Rosie, rolling onto her tummy and kicking her feet in the air.  

“As you know from your extensive experience of sex with pregnant Gems?” Holly asked, raising her eyebrows.  She reached over and pinched Rosie’s bottom, since it was upturned. 

“Yow!  No, pregnant humans.”

“Rosie, ew!” Chip exclaimed.

“Not like  _ that,  _ not  _ me, _ you know how they are, they’ll talk about anything!  They love telling me their weird body business. Oh Rosie, did you know my mate’s semen tastes different depending on what we’ve been eating?  Oh Rosie, I did a poo so big I felt lighter! Oh Rosie, my nipples squirt when I — you get the picture.”

“Well… okay, then.”  Holly gave them another doubtful look.  “They seem to have calmed down.” She giggled.  “Oh my. That  _ was _ unexpected.”

“Holly’s amazing fountain boobs,” said Rosie, sitting up and hugging her.  

They lay cuddled together under a blanket, Rosie spooning Holly from behind, Chip facing her and gently stroking her belly with her fingertips.  

“When it gets bigger,” she said, “it’s more comfortable if you tuck a pillow under the side of it.  Oh, and tuck another one between your knees. Gotta have you comfy.”

“I do love having you taking care of me,” Holly sighed.  Her body felt pleasantly heavy and she could feel drowsiness stealing over her.  

Chip’s hand settled and she seemed to hesitate before asking, “Do you think it could be mine, Holly?”

Holly could hear the wish in her voice and wondered if it would be kind just to tell her she was sure it was.  Still, that could backfire badly for both of them. “You must surely be a  _ very _ strong candidate,” she murmured, and stroked Chip’s cheek as she lay drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone,” said Jay, beaming at the assembled garrison at morning briefing,  _ “awesome  _ news.  New development.  Holly Blue, our beautiful, precious, ripe Agate, is  _ lactating.” _

There was a collective gasp followed by whoops and cheers.  

“That’s so hot!”

“I knew her tits were getting bigger!”

“Like, a  _ lot?” _

“Can I see?”

Holly, sitting on a cushioned chair (they’d insisted), folded her hands in her lap, partly to reassure herself that she still had a lap, partly in the hope she could look more composed than she felt.  Her breasts were comfortable at the moment, but that was because she had fed both Rosie and Chip again when they woke, then gave the last drops to Jay when she came in to check on her. At least that meant she’d started the day with three very loving fucks, laden with kisses, followed by gentle cuddles.  

“How’d you find out, Holly?  What happened?” Exes asked eagerly. 

“Well, last night with Chip and Rosie…”  Holly waved her hands vaguely. “I trust I don’t have to draw you a diagram.  It happened spontaneously, without me trying to do it, and I couldn’t actually control it.  It just… came. And it was different from before, thicker and sweeter, they said. I don’t know why it’s come in now, before I have any baby to feed, but apparently… here it is.”  She cupped her hands under her breasts, then felt silly about it, since it wasn’t as if she  _ needed _ to direct their attention there.  “So, um… I’m not sure how it will go… if there’ll be more and more, or if this is just an irregular thing that won’t last, but while it  _ does _ last I may sometimes need to ask for your help to… relieve the pressure.”  Across the circle she saw Rosie and Chip nudging each other, unsuccessfully hiding their smiles behind their hands.  They had insisted that she not mention the spurting effect so everyone could be surprised when they first saw it. 

“Jeez, Holly,” said Tee, “you tell us something like  _ that _ right before we all gotta go to work!”

“C’mon, gang, this is a test of our professionalism!”

“Our what now?”

“It’s a big word for ability to focus on something other than titties.”

“I only have that in real short spurts.”  (At this Chip and Rosie giggled.)

“I don’t see the big deal.  No offence, Holly, I love your boobs, I just don’t think they need extras.”

“But now there’s more of ‘em to love.”

“That sounds like more boobs total.  Like she’s grown a third one.”

“Three doesn’t make sense, I figure two pairs.”

“Four tits, no waiting!”

“Focus, horndogs, we gotta do dental checks today.”

“There’s always at least one wants to know if I can make their teeth grow  _ cool _ like Sharky’s.”

“Well, can you blame ‘em?”  Sharky had been sitting slouched in her chair with her arms folded over her chest, looking as if she would rather not be there, but at the opportunity to show off she straightened up, struck a pose and swept the room with a devilish grin, and the briefing broke up in general laughter.

Holly watched Sharky swagger out, feeling wistful.   _ I shouldn’t be so silly.  I still have literally dozens of other sweet, strong, loving Gems who want to take care of me.  If this isn’t to her liking, well, I won’t be pregnant forever.  _ She got to her feet, hoping to shake off the worry.   _ But… how long  _ will _ I be pregnant?  We don’t know if it’s the same as a human pregnancy.  And if it  _ does _ proceed like a human pregnancy, well, I have months to go, and after that even with no complications it’s at least another month before it’s safe, and even after  _ that _ they tend to be so tired because they’re breastfeeding every few hours and can only nap in between that they don’t  _ want _ to, oh stars, what am I going to do if I’m so tired I don’t even want to have sex?  She’s so energetic! _

“Hey, Holly-dolly!”  Carnelian interrupted her worries by slapping her on the backside, which she had to reach up a little to do.  “Wanna come and be my lovely assistant? I check their choppers, you take the notes.”

“Really?  Well, I suppose as long as  _ I _ don’t have to stick my fingers in their mouths,” Holly said dubiously.  “You’ve never asked me to help you in the habitat before.”

“You need to get your hands dirty,” said Carnelian, shrugging.  “Plus I wanna tell ‘em all you’re my mate and I got you pregnant!”

“Why in the world do you want to tell them that?”

“I’m proud!” Carnelian smooched Holly’s belly and beamed up at her.

“You don’t  _ know _ you did this,” Holly pointed out, cupping her hands on its lower curve and smirking in reply.  

“You don’t know I  _ didn’t _ do it.  Just ‘cuz I get you to fuck me more often than I fuck you doesn’t mean I haven’t had a chance.”

“It wouldn’t be  _ strictly _ honest to tell them I’m your mate either.  I mean, I’m not just  _ yours, _ now am I?”

“True, I do graciously permit others to service you when I’m too busy to keep you satisfied.”  Carnelian laid her hands over Holly’s and pressed her cheek to her belly. “You feel anything yet?  Any little kicks or wiggles?”

“Not yet.  I don’t know what that would feel like.”  

“From the outside it feels like little flutters or taps,” said Carnelian.  “From the inside I think it feels a lot rougher.” She gave a little chuckle, sliding her hands apart to wrap her arms round Holly’s hips.  “You got that to look forward to.”

“If you keep being so cuddly I might get the idea that you love me or something,” Holly said, lifting one hand to stroke Carnelian’s tangled hair.

“Nah,” said Carnelian calmly, “I just like hugging a big preggo belly.  Later if you’re good I’ll fuck a soft preggo pussy.”

“You have such a gift for saying things  _ crudely.” _

“You know it,” said Carnelian, her voice gentle and soothing.  “Gonna fuck your fat pregnant pussy till you scream and the cum runs down your legs.”

Holly snorted in surprise and giggled.  “Oh stop, you’ll turn my head with your fine talk.”

“Spelled c-u-m.”

“Yes, I thought so!”

She found herself surprisingly comforted by Carnelian’s cheerful crassness and even by the work of checking her humans’ teeth.  They were all cheerful and eager to show off what strong clean teeth they had; since they didn’t see Holly every day they regarded her arrival as a special occasion and wanted to impress her.  One small child badly startled her by rapidly wiggling one of its front teeth in its socket using its tongue, whereupon the tooth suddenly popped loose and fell onto Holly’s lap. 

“Carnie!  It broke!” she cried.  “His — her — the tooth broke!”

“Oh?  Hey, congrats, Twoey!” Carnelian said, patting the surprised, spitting child on the back.  

“What do you mean?  What’s wrong with it?  They need those to  _ eat,  _ don’t they?  Do we have to put this one on the soft geriatric diet already?”

“This is just a baby tooth,” said Carnelian, picking it up and admiring it.

“A ba…”

“Baby tooth.”

“The babies don’t  _ have _ teeth, do they?”  It sounded painful for nursing mothers if they did.

“Ith a firth tooth,” said the child, probing the gap with a nimble tongue-tip.  “You grow a tooth when you are a baby, then you lothe it when you are a big kid, then you grow a grown-up tooth.”  She or possibly he, Holly was particularly hazy on identifying the children, gave her a disbelieving look. “Everyone knowth  _ that.” _

“Holly  _ doesn’t _ know,” Carnelian said, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “‘cuz she’s had the same teeth  _ all her life. _  Isn’t that  _ weird?” _

“So have you and it is  _ not,” _ said Holly.

“Don’t worry, Holly Boo, it’s a normal developmental stage.  Hey, it was nice of her to be worried about you, right, Twoey?  That’s ‘cuz she wants you to be okay.”

“I mith having a wiggly tooth,” said the child mournfully.  

“You’ll have another one soon enough, kiddo.  Go show your ma,” Carnelian said, dropping the tooth in the child’s pudgy hand and sending it off with a pat on the backside.  “Next!”

“It’s normal?” Holly asked.

“Totally normal.”

“Thank goodness.  I was afraid it was some sort of defect cropping up.  The — the poor little things,” she added, trying to sound more sympathetic and less revolted.  “Don’t want them to suffer!”

Carnelian gave her a multi-layered look; it managed to simultaneously express “You’re full of shit,” “Gotta love you for trying” and “I am checking out your boobs.”  It lingered on the last part and Holly realised the slightly uncomfortable prickling sensation she’d been trying to ignore for a few minutes was actually her nipples leaking.  There were two dark damp spots where the milk had seeped through first her top and now her capelet. 

“Oh, for goodness’  _ sake,”  _ she muttered, trying to find a natural-looking way of covering them with her arms.  It seemed impossible. 

“If you need to take a break, go clean up, that’s okay,” said Carnelian, patting her on the hip.  “I can handle this myself, it was just nice having you for company.”

“Um.  Thank you.  It  _ was  _ nice.  I mean, I thought so too.”

“Get movin’ before you drip all over the place.”

As Holly hurried off she could hear the next human in line asking Carnelian, “Does Hah-Lee have a baby?” and Carnelian chuckling, “She’s gonna!”  Her face felt hot; it was humiliating to be  _ diagnosed _ by some random human eyeballing her.   _ Don’t be silly, _ she told herself.   _ You’re visibly pregnant now, it’s something they’re familiar with, it doesn’t mean you’re reduced to their level.  I wish they’d learn to pronounce my name, Hah-Lee sounds so silly.  _ Of course, Kay had tried to teach her set of humans to say “Holly Blue” and the closest they could get was Hullabaloo, which might be worse.

In the elevator going up through the habitat rings she plucked at the front of her top, peeling the wet fabric away from her skin.  It looked as if the leak had stopped for the moment, but now it seemed it might start again at any time. “Stupid things,” she muttered, pulling out the neck of her top and peering inside at her breasts.  “Don’t you know you’re ahead of schedule? Do you realise how inefficient you’re being right now? Are you just doing this for the attention?” She let the collar snap back and passed her hands down to rest on her belly.  “And you? Do you have anything to show for all this growth? Any movement?” It was equally unresponsive. That made sense, at least; in all Exes’ scans it looked as if there was a cluster of light and energy around a gemstone in her womb, but not a fully formed body with limbs to kick or wave.  That would presumably come later. 

It would be so strange to feel another body moving inside her own, at least, non-sexually.  That was what kept muddling her, that the parts of her body affected  _ were _ so sexually charged, were where she felt so much of her arousal and pleasure, but that they were forming a being with whom she would have an extremely intimate relationship that wasn’t sexual at all.  It seemed as if it  _ should _ feel wrong and uncomfortable, breaking some sort of taboo, but it didn’t.  Well, maybe it shouldn’t, after all. The humans didn’t seem to have any difficulty with the differing intimacies between parents and children and between mates.  They just both existed together.

She was thinking about that, with her hands pressed to the underside of her belly just above her mound, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  Tee stepped in, saw her and smiled, her expression and posture shifting immediately from calm to flirtatious.

“The lovely Holly,” she said, leaning in to rest her hand on the wall just above Holly’s shoulder, placing her hand on her other hip to casually emphasise her own impressive build.  “How are you doing?”

Holly had to giggle; Tee was always flattering and never subtle.  “Suddenly I’m doing much better,” she said, to return the favour, laying one hand on Tee’s broad chest in the v-neck of her uniform.

“Oh hey, I see it was true about your titties,” Tee said.  “Big and milky, right?”

“Uh, yes.”  Definitely not subtle, a trifle indelicate.

“That is  _ so _ cool.   _ You _ are so cool, doing this kinda magic in your body!  And you’re just looking so hot…” Tee leaned in closer and kissed her, her mouth soft and heavy, her tongue slipping in as Holly’s lips parted in response.  She slipped her hand up from Tee’s chest, over her shoulder and round to stroke the nape of her neck, and felt Tee’s free hand on the small of her back, rubbing in a gentle circle.

“That feels so nice,” Holly breathed.

“Mmm.  As you get bigger, you’re gonna get some aches there.  Just come see me any time you want a back-rub, okay? And if your back is feeling fine, I’ll rub anything else you want.”

“You are  _ so _ thoughtful.”

“Yeah, Tee is for thoughtful.  Hey, where do you stand on fooling around in elevators?”

“I think we might reach the top before we’ve fooled around very much.”

“Then we’ll make it a round trip,” said Tee, with the kind of Amethyst horndog optimism that Holly by this time found hopelessly endearing.  “Round as many times as you want.”

“Yes, please, I think that would be just right.”  She wrapped her other arm around Tee’s shoulders and kissed her again, opening her mouth softly.  Even a hug and a kiss felt different now, her breasts larger and more sensitive and the bulge of her belly pressed up against Tee’s familiar, warm, firm body.  Tee’s large hands massaged her lower back, easing the tension she had been carrying there without realising how much it had grown. 

“Oh hey,” Tee said, taking a breath.  “I’ve been studying the posters, y’know, fuck Holly  _ gently,  _ the diagrams and stuff… is this okay?”

“Of course it is,” Holly tutted.  “My belly isn’t a bubble that bursts if you touch it.”

“Just bein’ careful.  Don’t wanna mess any of  _ this _ up.”  Tee pulled Holly’s top out of her waistband and slid it up to just under her breasts, then skimmed her hands over her tummy to push her pants down to just under its curve.  

“Were the diagrams  _ instructive?” _ Holly asked.

“Yeah, they were actually!  I mean, there’s obvious stuff, like don’t bend you over a table, don’t lay you on your belly to fuck you in the ass, don’t lie on top of you… don’t pick you up and hold you against the wall to fuck you, I was sad about that one, I  _ love _ nailing you to the wall.  If I’d’ve known the last time I did it was the last time, I would’ve done it longer and harder.”  Tee’s warm palms smoothed up and down Holly’s belly, not quite massaging but more than stroking. 

“What did they say you  _ could _ do, hmm?  I should  _ know  _ the training materials on fucking me.”

“Well, you on top is always safe and fun, right?  You on all fours, I love that one, I can really go to town on your big soft buttcheeks.  Scissoring’s good, done right. Oh, and we can lay you on your back on the bed and scoot you down so your ass is level with the edge and fuck you there — I mean, I’m off the bed, I’m on the floor.  That’d work with a table too! And spooning’s great. We can sit you on our lap and play with your boobies. There’s a lot more than I thought at first.” Tee’s face was shining with enthusiasm, she was so earnest in her enjoyment of all the possibilities for safer pregnant sex.

“You know, you could still put me against the wall.  Just turn me round,” Holly pointed out. She turned towards the wall, braced her forearms against it, looked back over her shoulder and gave her bottom a little wag.

“Holly, you’re fuckin’ brilliant.  If it’s good we’ll tell Kay and she can poster it up!”  Tee hooked her thumbs into Holly’s waistband and yanked her pants down to the tops of her boots.  “I’d pose for the pictures,” she added with a charming smile.

“I know you would, you naughty thing,” Holly said, rocking her hips from side to side.  “Now just look how wet you’ve got me. Are you going to take responsibility for that?”

“Getting you wet is the easiest thing in the world,” Tee scoffed, crouching down and pressing Holly’s buttocks apart with both hands.  “It’d be harder  _ not _ to.  Like if there was an alarm in your pants that went off when it senses pussy juice and we all lost points?  We’d be in negative double digits by the end of the day.”

“That is ri _ dic _ — ooh.”  Holly rose on her toes as Tee’s tongue swept up from her clitoris to her perineum, ending with a flick against her anus.

“Hnnh?”  Tee waggled her tonguetip from side to side between Holly’s labia, softly lapping.  

“You’re right, I’m a huge slut, please keep licking.”

Tee chuckled.  “Easy peasy. Easy pussy.”  She set to work licking avidly, sucking and slurping at the folds of Holly’s vulva as she whined with pleasure and tried not to climb the wall.  

_ This could only be better with an audience.  Not that we could fit many in here, but enough to make it more fun.   _ She hung her head and looked down beneath the heavy curve of her belly; she could see that Tee’s pants were off and she was masturbating, one strong hand leisurely working up and down her thick, bulbous-headed cock.  “Oooh…” Holly moaned. “That looks  _ so  _ nice.”

“I put some new bumps on it for ya.  Know how you like your bumps’n’ridges.”

“Mmm, I do, ooh, I do…”  Holly bit her lip and arched as she felt Tee’s tongue slide down to roll over and over the stiff bud of her clitoris, then caught her breath at the prickling sensation as her milk let down.   _ She isn’t even sucking them, why do they have to…  I don’t care. I’ll just drip.  _ “Will you fuck me, sweet Tee?  Will you please push that lovely dick in as deep as you can?”

“Yes  _ ma’am.” _  Tee bounced up.  “Here we go. Ohhh… oh, Holly-dolly, so slick!”  She slid in with a husky grunt, squeezing Holly’s buttocks.  “I kinda thought there’d be less  _ room _ inside but you just stretch to fit, don’tcha?”

Holly couldn’t answer at first, breathing heavily as she felt the full depth of the penetration, tightening the muscles of her cunt as she reached for a little control, feeling Tee’s hands tighten in response and her hips buck forward a little.  

“You feel the bumps?” Tee asked breathlessly.  

“Oh, yes!  I love how they rub!”  Holly swivelled her hips, feeling them roll against her soft inner walls.

“Mmmhh,” said Tee, her voice indistinct, hunching over Holly’s back and running her hands up the sides of her body and together to push her top up and cup her breasts.  “Oh wow — they’re wet.” Holly felt her squeeze, her fingertips and thumbs coming together behind the nipples, and gasped as thin jets of milk shot out and sprayed the wall.  Then Tee was rutting into her, huffing softly, open-mouthed against her shoulder, pulling the punch of her thrusting just slightly. “Oh Holly, oh fuck, so good!”

“I’m  _ so _ glad I’m a slut,” Holly panted, dizzy with pleasure, rocking against the wall with each slapping thrust against her bottom.  “Your b-big fat pregnant slut.” She could feel Tee snickering, and then she licked from the nape of her neck to the point of her gemstone.  Just as the thought of Sharky surged to the top of her mind, the elevator doors hissed open and they both turned their heads to see her standing there, looking at them wide-eyed.  

“Sharky!” Tee cried.  “You wanna get in on this?  Holly’s super horny!”

Sharky’s mouth worked for a moment and Holly was startled to realise she was seeing her  _ blush _ for the first time ever; it turned her cheeks such a deep purple they were almost black.  “I — I’ll get the next one,” she said, and hurried away, the doors closing as the elevator hissed back into its ascent, or descent; Holly had lost interest in that.  

“The fuck’s wrong with  _ her?” _ asked Tee.  She snorted dismissively.  “More for me!”

“Ye — yes,” Holly said. Possibly because she was still being vigorously, deliciously fucked — Tee’s stroke hadn’t even stuttered — she found herself bouncing from feeling deeply hurt to feeling highly indignant.  “That was really rude!”

“I know, right?  You got the hottest cunt on the station and she thinks she’ll  _ get the next one? _  There’s  _ never _ gonna be another one like this.”  Tee pinched her nipples again and she bucked, feeling a shock of pleasure from her chest into the depths of her pussy.

“She — she probably meant the next elevator,” Holly panted.  “Ne-next door.”

“Well, this is the  _ best _ elevator ‘cuz it’s got the best cunt in it.  And so much more,” Tee added more gallantly, “but I’m  _ real _ focused on the cunt right now.”

“I can feel that,” Holly purred.   _ I’ll ignore that nonsense and concentrate on her.   _ She _ wants to be here.   _ The rhythm between them was growing faster and it was all she could do to hold herself braced against the wall while thrusting back against Tee’s pumping hips.   _ I bet Little Voice wouldn’t approve of  _ this _ sort of mating during pregnancy.  That won’t stop me. Nothing will stop me, ooh!  Oh, I was nearly there!  _ Her pussy was being shockingly  _ loud, _ juicily slurping and slapping, and her breasts were clearly so proud of their new trick that they tried to do it again each time Tee squeezed hard.  The pleasure was getting so strong and fierce she could hardly contain it, and rough moans burst out of her with each inward stroke. Her voice rose and broke as it swelled to a joyful bursting point, her milk and her pussy juices gushing together, and as the intensity of it ebbed she leaned heavily against the wall while Tee ploughed on to finish with a whoop of delight.

She slowed down with a last few fitful thrusts, seeming to burrow herself in as deep as she could for the last twitches and pulses of her cock, then planted her hands on the wall above Holly’s and panted raggedly.  Holly moaned softly, feeling warmth leaking out around Tee’s softening shaft, drizzling down her inner thigh. She looked down; all sorts of whitish puddles on the floor, and an unusual smell. Now that she was getting used to it she noticed that her milk smelled sweetish, an interesting contrast for the sharp, spicy sex smells she already knew well.  “We have made  _ such _ a lovely mess,” she murmured, with deep satisfaction.

“You wanna sit down?” Tee rumbled, kissing her shoulder.  “Lie down?”

“Sit down, please.”

“Okay.  Boo, I gotta pull out.”  Holly felt her slide free with great reluctance and then the dripping escaping from her cunt became a brief flood.  Glistening, bubbly cum splattered on the inside of her pants, still stretched between her thighs above her boot-tops.

“So  _ much,  _ Tee!  My stars, I’m saturated with it!”

Tee snickered.  “Thought you’d enjoy that.  You like the big loads as well as the bumps’n’ridges.”  She guided Holly to sit in her lap on the floor and sat hugging her from behind, stroking her belly.  “So that was good, right? Not too rough?”

Holly giggled weakly.  “I don’t know if it was  _ wise _ but it felt far too good for me to worry.  Besides, if  _ moderately  _ rough fucking were bad for you in pregnancy I’d surely have felt some ill effects by now.”

“Yeah, I know, but Baby,” said Tee, still stroking.  “I don’t wanna be too rough for Baby.”

“Oh,” said Holly, momentarily sobered by the thought.  “No, I think we’re fine. I don’t think — the baby has a  _ body _ yet, just a stone, and it’s very well cushioned in my womb.  And I  _ like _ having sex.”

“No shit!” Tee kissed her cheek happily.  

“At first I wasn’t sure how I would feel about having sex  _ knowing _ I was pregnant, but I’m finding I’m liking it more and more.”

“‘Cuz you feel like a big fat pregnant slut?” Tee teased.

“I’m not sure I’d put it that  _ crudely _ when I’m not in the throes of passion, but all right.  Yes. I’ve been enjoying feeling like a slut since the first time all of you fucked me, and  _ pregnant _ slut feels like… can it be a promotion?”  They both giggled over that, and Holly relaxed against Tee’s sturdy body.  “Oh! And you do know you were one of my firsts, don’t you?”

“No,” said Tee thoughtfully, “I know I got sloppy seconds the first time I did you, someone else was first. Ellie or someone.  That was when you got the taste for big loads of cum, I guess.”

“You were the first one to make me come by fucking me.  That’s a  _ very  _ nice first, don’t you think?”

“Aw, Holly!  Now I feel all special,” Tee said, hugging her gleefully.  “You know what I like imagining? Even if I don’t think the times work out?  I like imagining you got pregnant that very first time. Wouldn’t that be so hot?”  

“Hmm… I can’t be sure but I don’t feel as if it could happen until I began thinking about it and  _ wanting _ it to happen.  But if we’re just imagining for fun, not for a real explanation, that would  _ indeed _ be extremely hot.  Like if I conceived from that first delicious, shocking orgasm?”

_ “Exactly.” _  Tee kissed her cheek.  

“That’s a lovely idea.”  Holly laid her hand over Tee’s on her belly, interlacing their fingers, and just basked for a while in warmth and contentment, feeling the little fading twitches in the muscles of her thighs and her cunt.  

They were still sitting like that when the doors opened for Bee and Kitty.  


	3. Chapter 3

Chip was rolling the big cart piled with dirty-washing bags down to the laundry when Gee scampered up and grabbed her elbow.

“Come see!” she said gleefully, and towed her over to a screen panel on the wall where an appreciative small audience had gathered.  Someone had tuned it to display the sensor feed from inside one of the big elevators, a nice bright colour image although the angle was a little odd.  There was Holly, naked except for her boots, bending over between Bee and Kitty. Bee, behind her, had grabbed her wrists and was taking Holly’s weight as she leaned away from her, her body quaking as Bee steadily fucked her velvety blue butt.  On the other side, Kitty was feeding Holly her cock, stroking and mussing her unravelling buns as she sucked. Chip caught her breath, thrilled that they could see over Kitty’s shoulder to Holly’s face, her upturned eyes darkly dilated, shining with feverish lust.  Her lips were wet and slick, wrapped around the thick shaft as she rolled the head against the inside of her cheeks.

“Oh, she looks so gorgeous,” Chip sighed.

“I’m just so proud of her,” Gee chuckled.  “I taught that chubby blue bitch everything she knows about putting on a show.”

“She loves it,” sighed another spectator.

“I wanna paint her whole face with cum.”

“I’m so glad she still likes anal!  I dunno why but I thought she might not any more.”

“It feels  _ extra _ rude buttfucking a pretty pregnant mama, right?”

_ “So _ dirty.”

“Swallow that dick, Mama.  That’s right, just like we taught you.”

“I so hope we get to show her off to other Gems some day.”

“Just can’t seem to satisfy your ol’ axe wound of an Agate?  Let us show you how we satisfy  _ ours.”  _

“Pfft.  I bet Shadow Agate’s pussy would snap your dick off.”

“But Holly’s sucks it with love.”

“You know, I’m so glad Holly found dick.  Imagine how sad it’d be if she’d gone her whole life never knowing she’d love it so much.”  

“Whoa!  There it goes!”  On the screen Kitty had pulled her cock free of Holly’s mouth and was showering her upturned face with pearly spurts of semen.  

“Aw, I think she likes it better when you feed it to her.”

“Mmm, look at her lick her lips.”  

“Whoops, got it in her eyelashes.  Oh, that’s sweet.” Kitty had bent to gently, neatly lick Holly’s eyelid clean, then to softly kiss her mouth.  

“You know what I think?”

“What.  What do you think.”

“I think she oughtta get more creative with her shapeshifting.  Like put a clit on her tongue. Like imagine face-fucking her to orgasm, how awesome would that be?”

“That’s actually a great idea.  Let’s talk her into it next time we’ve got her alone.”

“They don’t got her alone there.”  The elevator doors had opened and three Amethysts were crowding in, looking bright-eyed and enthusiastic.  There was a brief negotiation and a deal seemed to be struck. 

“Oh, Tee’s there too, I didn’t notice her.”

“She wasn’t exactly the star.”

Bee and Kitty hoisted Holly up in their arms, each with one arm behind her back and the other hooked behind one of her knees.  She lay back in their cradle, wrapping her arms around their sturdy necks and shoulders. Chip felt a fresh rush of giddy love for her, her spread thighs and round, full belly, her heavy milky breasts, the bright, giggly smile on her flushed, cum-spattered face — clearly she was feeling wonderful, sexy and generous and welcoming, offering her glistening wet pussy and ass to her admirers.  One stepped up smartly, grabbing her hips and pushing in, while Chip, watching, pushed her own stiff cock into the snug passage of her clasped hands. All of them gathered around the screen were companionably masturbating, the soft muffled clapping sound of hands on cocks and the squish of fingers in pussies forming a kind of liquid patter all around them. Holly’s body was rhythmically bouncing, rocked by her new partner’s thrusting, and she had that mischievous look now that suggested she was bearing down, squeezing the pumping cock with her strong inner muscles.

“Oh, she loves that.”

_ “I  _ would love that.”  Holly was getting kisses on her mouth, cheeks, neck, her two bearers lavishing affection on her.  Chip could see their lips moving between kisses and imagined they were praising her, telling her what a  _ good _ little mama she was, taking care of all of them, so strong and pretty, so horny and ready, deep hot pregnant pussy for the whole horde of them to enjoy, sweet little breeder.  Her partner strained forward, fingers making deep dents in the soft chubby curves of Holly’s hips, and at last pulled out with a small torrent of spill. Another took her place immediately, hips slapping briskly, buttocks tight.  Holly was panting hard, starting to slide down until Kitty and Bee boosted her up, her skin beaded with sweat that gathered between her breasts and in the plump folds of her belly and thighs. The colour in her face grew deeper, her body tensing and back arching, and gasps and cries of surprise went up from the audience as her hips twitched convulsively and her breasts sprayed milk.  Chip accidentally sprayed the screen, her own orgasm was so forceful and intense. There were whoops and laughter and a few moments later someone else followed suit, a spatter of cum breaking against Holly’s pictured body like a tribute. Then another and another, while Chip panted and leaned heavily against Gee, who chuckled affectionately and held her up from the side.

Holly looked dazed now, and she was sagging between her bearers, sliding down as her arms loosened.  They hoisted and bore her up and it looked as if there was some more consultation. Holly was shaking her head and protesting, but they seemed insistent.  Although Holly looked extremely sulky about it, she submitted to being gathered into Tee’s arms and carried out of the elevator, blowing kisses over Tee’s shoulder to the elevator crowd, who blew them back and cheered and waved and then, when the doors closed, cheerfully shrugged and fell to fucking one another instead, behind the streaks and blobs of spunk sliding down the screen.  

“Awww, Mama got all tuckered out,” someone said wistfully.  

“I guess she can’t have the same kinda stamina now.  But didja see her tits  _ squirt!” _

“She blew a load.”

“She’s incredible!”

“Jeez, she said she was lactating but she didn’t say it was like  _ that.   _ I can’t wait to get her to do that myself.”

“If I was Tee I’d be sorely tempted to give her one more gentle fuck before bedding her down.  You know. Just to milk her.”

“Oh yeah.  Just for that.”  The group was breaking up with laughter, hugs and swats on the backside, friends sucking one another’s fingers clean.  Gee took Chip’s hand and licked off the drips that had followed the initial urgent spurts. 

“I bet you knew about that, didn’t you?” she asked, giving Chip’s thumb a nip.

“Yeah,” Chip admitted with a sheepish giggle.  “Last night she sprayed in my face while Rosie was doing her from behind.  I really love her milk. It’s just… you know how  _ motherly _ she can be?  This morning she breastfed me and gave me a handjob at the same time and oh my gosh, I felt so  _ spoiled.” _

“You’re  _ so _ spoiled,” Gee said, beaming.  “Couldn’t’ve happened to a nicer Gem.”

“Well, I, uh… I guess I’d better get back to work, huh,” Chip said, feeling herself blush.  “Clothes won’t wash ‘emselves.” Gee seemed to be fine with it but she didn’t want to brag too much and get people fed up with her.  She sucked Gee’s salty-slick fingers and hugged her goodbye and hurried on with her cart, mentally replaying the best parts of the show.   _ Oh, I hope it’s my baby,  I hope she’s carrying my baby while she gets fucked by all those hot Gems. _

She carried on daydreaming as she separated the laundry, put the soiled baby-linen in to soak and the whites and purples in the wash.  Massively pregnant Holly riding her dick, her breasts pouring milk down the bulge of her belly, moaning, “Oh, thank you, Chippy, thank you for giving me my baby.”  There was a picture. Sweet mother-love Holly cradling her and filling her mouth and tummy with warm milk and calling  _ her _ “my baby.”  Drinking so much milk her tummy would be swollen, comparing and stroking and rubbing bellies with Holly.  Lazing in bed with her all day, feeding and fucking each other whenever they felt like it and napping in between.  She realised she was absent-mindedly humping a handful of soft loincloth and stopped, embarrassed. 

“Don’t you ever calm down?” she asked her cock, throwing the loincloth into the washing machine quickly.  “Save that stuff for someone who’ll appreciate it.” 

She was sorting and folding the freshly dried tops, enjoying how warm they felt, when she heard the door open and then shut, and a deep chuff of breath.  She froze at the big folding table, an electric tingle running from her tailbone up to her nape. Heavy footsteps crossed the floor behind her and Sharky grabbed her from behind, huge hands squeezing her breasts, sharp teeth and hot wet tongue taking the back of her neck.  There was a hard prodding against her buttocks and it ground into the cleft between them as Sharky rolled her hips. Another hot chuff against her shoulder, and hands roughly kneading her breasts, impatiently yanking on the V neck of her top so they popped free. 

“Bend over,” Sharky growled, and pushed her down.  Chip lay panting, her breasts trapped against the hard tabletop, felt Sharky’s hand grip the back of her neck to hold her down and the other one grab and rip her pants, a huge ragged tear that left her ass exposed.  The last time they’d been together Sharky had sort-of warned, sort-of promised her that if Chip said yes, the next time was going to be fast and rough, and that she shouldn’t expect to see it coming. “Because if you belong to me, I can take you any time,” she’d purred, and Chip’s toes had curled inside her boots.  She’d said yes. A lot. Now she felt a spit-slicked finger find and penetrate her asshole, making her yelp sharply, reminding her she had to concentrate on on being wet like Holly.

“Good little bitch,” Sharky hissed as hot slick welled around her finger.  “Can’t help it, can you?” She grunted and crammed in the swollen head of her erection, then shoved its full length into Chip’s tight rectum.  Chip felt the hot pressure punch up into her belly and groaned. Sharky put more of her weight onto her neck and began to fuck her in deep, quick, churning strokes.  It was happening so fast Chip felt she was just being rolled along by something unstoppable. The sensation was huge, a tight ring of pain around the entrance and shocking, surging pleasure beyond that, pounding in her belly and sending hot jolts up her back.  Her voice burst out of her in sharp, breathless cries punctuated by Sharky’s harsh grunts.

“Mine!  Mine!” Sharky fucked her relentlessly, the table shuddering under their combined weight.  Chip was afraid it would break before either of them could come, and she couldn’t bear that.  Either the pain was lessening as her asshole gave up its resistance or she was just beyond feeling it now.  She wailed with disappointment when Sharky pulled out, then gasped as she was rolled and slammed onto her back, her legs shoved up and apart and her ass filled again.  Now she could see Sharky’s face, her blazing eyes and fierce, exultant grin, and she felt incredibly vulnerable with her chubby belly upturned like this. She couldn’t exactly see a moving bulge the way you could on Skinny, but she could absolutely see her belly shaking as Sharky thrust.  She felt completely at her mercy. When she was bent over the table her own cock had been pinned against the edge of the table, whereas now it was bouncing and slapping against her belly, as helpless as the rest of her. 

“If you could see your  _ face,” _ Sharky said.  “Oh, destroy my ass, Sharky!  Needy lil’ slut. Grab your dick.”  Chip obeyed, feeling it slick and hot in her hand.  “Now I wanna see you come.”

“Yes!”

“You look like you’re nearly there,” Sharky added, gazing down at Chip’s desperately pumping hand.  “Doesn’t take much, does it?” Her hips still moved ruthlessly, driving yelps and grunts out of her as the frantic pleasure built to a climax.  “And you want my cum, don’t you? You want me to fill you up. Cream this tight little hole. Feel it leaking out of you and know you’re all mine, right?

“Yes,” Chip whimpered, tugging herself faster.  “Oh please, please…” She could feel it coming with a hot, elated rush, her balls tightening and pulsing and now a glorious, gushing spurt.  “Oh fuck!” Stars popped and flashed in her head and her hands and belly were covered in sticky, slippery liquid. 

She couldn’t move her body any more, though Sharky was still moving her with deep, lingering strokes.  She bowed her body over Chip’s, resting her elbows on the tabletop to either side, and licked her neck.  Her growls had softened into a throbbing purr. “Your face,” she murmured, “when you blow your load? So fuckin’ cute.  You’re such a good little cum dump. Got me off too. Can you feel it?”

Chip nodded weakly; she could feel Sharky’s thick shaft squishing back and forth in it.  

“Mmmmrrrrmmmm.”  Sharky combed her fingers into Chip’s fringe, lifting the sweat-damp hair from her forehead and pulling it back, closing her fist in the thick tangle of her hair and kissing her mouth softly and heavily.   _ “All _ mine.”  She seemed very content to stay where she was, nailing Chip to the table, breathing softly against her cheek, gazing down into her eyes.  Chip recovered herself enough to lift a hand and stroke Sharky’s arm, feeling the firm bulges of muscle. “So you look like I got the balance just about right with the rough stuff and the dirty talk,” Sharky said with a drowsy smirk.

“It was  _ amazing,” _ Chip said, with feeling.  “I mean, it was  _ filthy.” _

“I know, right?”  A kiss for the tip of her nose.  “And it’s so fun just saying  _ gross _ things to you and seeing how much you love it.  Cum dump.” She nuzzled Chip’s nose as she giggled.  “You wanna be my little cum dump, don’t you? Whenever I wanna come, you wanna take it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay,” said Sharky, pushing herself up on her arms with great reluctance, “I gotta move before I cramp up, but I’m not done with you.”  She pulled out, pausing to admire the pool of frothy semen between Chip’s buttocks, and moved away to make a bed of soft pink towels that Chip would have taken back to the big bathroom, heaping them on the floor and then scooping Chip into her arms, laying her down and then curling beside her.  For a long time she just lay with her arms around her, breathing slowly and quietly, stroking Chip’s back with one hand. At length she spoke. “So tell me something.”

“Mmm?”  Chip snuggled in against Sharky’s chest.

“Do you just like me saying cum dump because hey, it sounds dirty, or are you kind of… really into the idea of me filling you up?”

“Um…  _ you _ are, aren’t you?” Chip asked.  “I remember you saying stuff about getting me all bloated, too.”  

“I have to admit,” Sharky said, with a half-smile.  “I just said  _ that _ in a moment of inspiration but I keep thinking about it.  You wanna try something? I think you might be into it… ‘cuz you’re submissive and also just because you like the goosh.”  

_ “Goosh.” _  Chip wriggled her shoulders happily.

“Damn it, you’re cute.  So what I’m thinking is, a little special shapeshifting.  You make a place inside you, like your own little spunk tank.  Any time I fuck you, you suck it all in and keep it in there. So as I fuck you… and fuck you… and fuck you… it builds up and you get a cute little pot belly.  How about it?” She snickered at Chip’s expression. “Starry eyes. You like that idea, don’tcha?”

“I don’t know if I could get it to work right, but I want to try!”

“And if anyone asks you why you’re getting fat, you gotta tell them.”

“That I’m your cum dump and you’re filling me up and I spread my legs whenever you want to unload,” Chip babbled.  “And I can feel my belly all heavy and swollen with your thick cream and it’s like you’re inside me constantly and I’m a vessel for your pleasure and it’s  _ yummy.” _

“You can swallow it too.”

“I will, I promise.”  Chip kissed Sharky’s mouth, pressing close to her, enjoying the feeling of their breasts rubbing together.  “Oh, I can’t wait. I was  _ imagining _ something like this, but with Holly.  I bet she’d love it too. When do you want to do it with both of us again?”

“Oh,” said Sharky.  To Chip’s surprise and disappointment, she half rolled away, onto her back, and took one hand away from Chip’s waist to scratch her head.  “Maybe leave Holly out of it for a while.”

“Why?” Chip asked, puzzled.  

“I’m just… taking a break from Holly, that’s all.”

“Since when?  She hasn’t said anything to me.”  The whole thing made no sense; Sharky and Holly adored each other, however they chose to express it.  Right now Sharky was looking stubborn and refusing to meet her eyes. “What, have you just decided on your own and not even explained to her?  What’s wrong with you?” That sounded rude, but she was shocked.

“Nothing’s wrong with me!” Sharky snapped.  “I’m trying to be responsible here, unlike practically everyone!  Ooh, what fun, we knocked Holly up, ooh, wonder who the mama is, ooh, she looks so hot — well, it’s not a fucking game any more, is it?  We’re really gonna be parents, is anyone thinking about what that’s gonna be like?”

Chip blinked.  “Well, I sort of thought it’s gonna be nice.  It can’t be that  _ hard. _  We’ve all seen humans do it again and again and again, right?”

“Well, we’re not humans, are we?” Sharky growled.  “We’ve got no idea how it’s gonna go. Or what it’s gonna do to Holly.”

“O — okay then, but that’s even more of a reason not to just cut her off.  If you’re worried about her, be there for her! Are you  _ seriously _ just leaving her  _ alone?” _

“Get off my back, Chip, it’s none of your business.”  Sharky sat up, hunched over with her knees pulled up to her chest.  

“It is  _ so _ my business!  I love Holly too, and I want her to be happy!  Oh my stars, she must feel like you’ve just  _ dumped _ her.  And she hasn’t even said anything!”

“Then she’s probably fine with it,” Sharky mumbled.

“How could she possibly be fine?  You have to go talk to her!” Chip sat up and pushed Sharky’s shoulder; she hardly even rocked.  “Sharky! Go talk to Holly!”

“Is this  _ you _ trying to boss  _ me?” _

“Well — yeah!  Because I think you’re being really weird about this.  If you wanna take a break from Holly she at least deserves to know that’s what you’re  _ doing. _  It’s not  _ responsible _ to leave someone hanging.  Especially someone who might be having  _ your _ baby.”

“Shit shit shit,” Sharky muttered, hunching over further and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Chip hesitated, worried.  “Do you wanna talk to me first?  I mean, about how you’re feeling?”

“I’m scared I made this happen.  I thought I was just kidding around, you know?  I talked about shit like how I’d like to take care of a baby.  It’s like I talked Holly into it.”

“Do you really  _ not _ want to take care of a baby?” Chip asked.  “You wouldn’t have to, there are so many of us who would.”

“That’s not the point.  If we’d  _ known _ it could really happen I don’t think I’d feel so bad.  It would’ve been more fair, you know? She’d know what she could be getting into.”

“Well… yeah… but it’s not as if you knew and didn’t tell her.   _ None _ of us knew.”

“And I could’ve been more careful.”  

“To not get her pregnant?” Chip asked.  She felt rather lost, as if she was only seeing bits and pieces of what Sharky was talking about.

Sharky put her forehead down on her knees.  She just seemed to be feeling worse and worse the more Chip said.  “I’ve been so rough with Holly,” she said, her voice very muffled. “I mean I’ve thrown her around and spanked her and fucked her super hard… when I was being Purple Agate I  _ flogged _ her.  She was already pregnant then.  I was  _ flogging _ a pregnant mother and every time I think about that I feel like...”  Her voice faded away and her knuckles whitened. 

“None of us knew,” Chip said faintly.  

“It’s still gonna be on me if that kid is born with a dent in its head,” Sharky said with a kind of blurt of ragged, unhappy laughter.

“It will  _ not,” _ said Chip, putting her arms around Sharky’s shoulders as best she could and squeezing tight.  “And I bet she won’t anyway. Quartzes are  _ tough. _  Right?”  She heard Sharky sniff; it was a long deep sniff but it sounded dry.  “And gosh, if she  _ is _ your baby, imagine how powerful she’d be, with your strength and Holly’s.”

“You’re nice, Chippy,” Sharky said quietly.  “I hope you’re right, but I’m still freaking out.”

“You still need to  _ talk _ to Holly,” Chip told her, and dug her chin into Sharky’s shoulder.  

“Ow!  Bitch.”

“Talk to her!  I’ll come with you.  I promise it’ll be okay.  Come on, Sharky. Come onnnnn.”

“When did you get all bold and bossy?” Sharky asked.

“I’m not.  I’m just, you know, looking out for my mate.  Like we’re supposed to.  And kiss her and pet her and give her treats and all the rest of it.”  Chip was still quite surprised when Sharky agreed to go with her, but she’d clearly made a persuasive case.  


	4. Chapter 4

Although she was loath to admit it, Holly had actually needed an early rest after her very enjoyable exertions in the elevator.  By the time Tee had carried her to her room she had been nodding on her shoulder and she woke up only enough on being laid down to insist that Tee get into bed with her.  To try to prove some sort of point she’d put her hand down Tee’s pants and promptly fell asleep, and probably drooled slightly on her breasts. 

By the time she woke Tee was gone, having work to do, and Kay had taken her place.  She had drawn a pretty sketch of Holly sleeping, and once she was awake and had admired it gave her a gentle sponge bath in bed followed by equally gentle and prolonged cunnilingus, until Holly felt like a very contented pool of warm liquid, and in that state she had melted back into sleep.

Then, after some indeterminate period, she was awake again and there was gentle music in the room, one of the library crystals she hadn’t listened to in a long time.  She rolled onto her back and lifted her head, and found that Jay was sitting at her desk, scrolling through genealogical charts.  Holly sank back on her pillow, watching Jay contentedly. She felt warm and soft and heavy, sweetly drowsy, and it was nice just to lie and watch Jay’s handsome face with a little frown of concentration; Holly didn’t often see her looking so serious and thoughtful, with no hint of a smile, but she didn’t look worried, only as if she thought what she was looking at was both interesting and very important.  It wasn’t so long ago Holly would have thought it impossible for an Amethyst to have that kind of focus. Sometimes she would nod or give a little silent “Oh” to herself, and make a note. Then she switched the display to images and text from the library files about Earth. Holly couldn’t read the text in reverse through the back of the screen, but she took a quiet interest in the pictures she could see. 

There were a lot of pretty ones of different plants, their leaves and flowers and fruits, the strange wild ancestors of the perfected species in the habitats.  She was finding them more beautiful the more her eyes grew accustomed to their shapes. Then there were images of humans in their  _ natural _ habitats, in and around the funny little shelters they used to build for themselves out of wood and earth and apparently in some cases even snow.  Pink Diamond had been sufficiently interested to have a lot of their activities documented. It appeared that they’d interacted a lot with the other animal species of the planet, sometimes hunting them in the most unpleasant and barbaric way so as to make clothes out of their skins and feathers and tools and instruments out of their bones and horns and even to eat their  _ muscle tissue _ and  _ fat;  _ Holly didn’t like to dwell on that notion.  

On the other hand, though, they had brought animals to live with them and managed their lives, remarkably like herself and the Quartzes managing their own humans.  The key difference was that they weren’t just keeping them alive so that there would always be a population; each kind of animal, like each variety of Gem, served some sort of purpose for them, whether to help them hunt or herd other animals, for them to ride on or to pull their crude vehicles about, and here was a series of pictures of a human cutting an animal’s thick fluffy hair off, then making it into clothes, while leaving the animal alive to grow more hair for another time.  It was startling to see the proof that they could be so clever, in their own peculiar way. Good grief, was that human squeezing milk out of another, bigger animal’s… those were breasts, Holly supposed, although they were hanging off the creature’s belly near its hind legs. Why harvest other animals’ milk when at least half of them were quite capable of making their own? Very peculiar indeed.

Her own breasts were currently comfortable and not leaking; that was something to be pleased about.  She stroked her belly absent-mindedly, trying not to focus too much on how she longed to feel some movement, some assurance of growth.  The Zoo Humans had another quaint little tradition to celebrate that milestone, painting pretty patterns on the belly of the pregnant one in berry juice and sticking on flower petals.  Holly was rather hoping her Quartzes would want to do that with her, though she still had a little too much pride to  _ ask _ to be subjected to a human custom.  It would be nice if they insisted and she could then be persuaded and won over.

Jay shut down the screen, pushed back her seat and stretched her arms above her head, lacing her fingers together.  When she dropped them, she rubbed the back of her neck and then glanced over at the bed. She stopped and smiled when she saw Holly watching her.

“How long have you been awake, Sneaky Blue?” she asked. 

“A little while,” said Holly.  “I’ve been too comfortable to move.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Jay.  She got up and stretched again, luxuriously, with a soft little grunt as she reached the limit of her arms’ reach.  She was showing off, Holly thought fondly, posing in front of the big window so that her thick, muscular body was outlined and silvered  by starlight, turning slowly so that Holly could admire all her curves. At last she dropped her arms and walked towards the bed, her movements slow and easy with just a hint of a swagger, a vague suggestion of a prowl that gave Holly a breathless little frisson, as did the way the mattress dipped under the weight of her knee as she crawled onto the bed.  Jay straddled her body on her hands and knees, gazing down at her with a faint smile on her lips.

“I saw the video of you in the elevator,” she said.  “Taking it easy’s kind of a foreign concept to you, isn’t it?”

“It’s okay,” said Holly, trying to look innocent.  “Little Voice says.”

“Oh it does, does it?  Little Voice says, pregnant mommies should suck and fuck and get gangbanged in the service elevator?” There was a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

“We-ell… maybe not  _ exactly _ but Little Voice says that when I have an orgasm, that’s like a lovely warm hug for our baby, so…”

“Oh, riiiiight,” Jay said, nodding along.  “You just wanted everyone to help you hug the baby.”

“In a  _ way…” _

Jay chuckled and kissed her forehead.  “I love you so fuckin’ much, you big messy slut.”

“You’re not cross with me, then?”

“Not as long as you’re okay.  I mean, your horniness is something I love about you.  I’d be dumb to expect it to just shut off, especially with the pregnancy hormones raging.  Plus I know I can trust everyone to spot you and stop if you look tired or anything feels off.”  She kissed Holly’s lips, softly and slowly, slipping her tongue between them to stroke their tender inner surface.  “ _ Plus _ I can fully relate to everyone who sees you like this and just wants to fuck you.”

“Well, that’s not  _ everyone, _ but I’m glad you  _ do,” _ said Holly, stroking Jay’s cheek.  

“What do you mean?” Jay asked, turning her head to kiss Holly’s palm.  “Show me the Gem who’s not hard, wet or both for you.”

“Sharky,” Holly said, feeling a little foolish; she hadn’t quite meant to complain about this to Jay.

“Seriously?” said Jay, her eyebrows going up.  “Wow. I knew we hadn’t been with you  _ together _ for a while but I always  _ assumed  _ she was just coming round at other times.  Sharky  _ loves _ you.  I don’t think she was ever in love like this  _ before _ you, and you’re saying she’s — what, she’s like ‘let’s just cuddle’ or something?”

“Not even that.  She doesn’t come near me.  I don’t know if you can see it on the feed but at one point when Tee was fucking me up against the wall, the elevator doors opened and it was Sharky and she just hurried away as if she was — was revolted.  And I thought that was really rude of her. I suppose she doesn’t find me attractive like this but she doesn’t have to act as if it’s  _ disgusting.” _

“This doesn’t make any sense,” said Jay, frowning.  “I mean I know you’re just telling me what you know and I believe you, but there’s got to be something we  _ don’t _ know ‘cuz nothing I know about Sharky explains why she’d just go cold on you.  And she’s still railing Chip like there’s no tomorrow. I walked in on ‘em in the laundry room and they didn’t even notice I was there.  Like I literally walked in, picked up some clean towels, kinda waved at them because I wondered if they could see me, but Sharky just kept pounding Chip’s ass and Chippy looked like she was in sub heaven.  So I just walked on out.”

“Maybe the answer’s in there,” Holly said sadly.  “Maybe Chip’s all she needs for now. She  _ is _ adorable.”

“Oh, come  _ on. _  Does that sound right to you?”

“Nothing about it seems right.”

“Well, look.  Don’t you worry about it now.”  Jay kissed her on the forehead again.  “Right now I’m gonna take care of you and make you feel so good you forget all about it.  And later on, I’m gonna find Sharky and I’m gonna wrestle her to the ground — ‘cuz I can — and get the truth out of her.  I’ll tickle her if I have to. Yeah, I’m ruthless.” She grinned as Holly relaxed and giggled. “That’s better. No one turns down a chance to fuck  _ you _ without answering to  _ me.” _

“You are such a darling,” Holly sighed.  She wound her arms around Jay’s neck, under the silky weight of her hair, and kissed her deeply.  She could feel Jay holding herself up, avoiding putting any pressure on her body, though her breasts rested soft and warm on Holly’s own.  “Let me take care of  _ you.” _

“You sure, babe?”

“Mmm.  I’m so spoiled.”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna say it…”

“Don’t be so cheeky and roll over, thank you.”  Holly clambered over to sit astride Jay as she settled on her back, and slid her hands up over her belly and breasts to her shoulders, then down again in a deep V.  “Why are you still so  _ dressed?”  _ she asked, hooking one finger under a shoulder strap.

“Well, until just now I was being good and working.  Plus I like getting in bed with a pretty naked Holly and having her undress me.”

“You may tell me I’m pretty some more,” Holly said modestly, slipping the straps down from Jay’s shoulders to expose her breasts, tracing the borders of her areolae with her fingertips.  

“You’re so pretty,” Jay said readily, smiling, her eyes soft.  “You ever think about keeping your hair down all the time? Like us?”

“But then you wouldn’t have the pleasure of letting it down.  Like undressing.” Holly leant forward to kiss Jay’s sweetly curving lips, feeling her hands slide up her thighs to stroke her hips.  

“Ah… good point.”  Jay’s hands glided from her hips to her belly, supporting its heavy swell, and she felt a warm tugging sensation in her cunt.  “Oh, Holly… you’re getting so  _ lush.   _ Does it feel good?”  

“Mmm… especially when you touch me like that.”  She gently pinched and rolled Jay’s nipples, feeling them stiffen.  

“I mean, do you just… I feel like I would be  _ constantly _ juicy knowing I was pregnant, knowing I got bred by  _ everyone.”   _ Jay giggled softly.  “I know. I’m a pervert.”  

“It  _ is _ a juicy feeling.”  She shuffled back on her knees to kiss Jay’s breasts, roll the buds of her nipples under her tongue, glancing up at her face as it grew more flushed and dreamy.  

Jay hummed softly and murmured, “That’s good.  Keep sucking? Ooh… now I kind of wish I could get pregnant along with you.  That’d be a nice thing to share, right?”

Holly considered it, frowning, then released Jay’s nipple from her mouth.  “No. Imagine trying to hug or kiss each other if we both had bellies like mine, or bigger.  Far too troublesome.” 

Jay chuckled.  “Shit, you’re right.  Can’t have that. I couldn’t even spoon up behind you comfy.  You comfortable now?”

“Mhmm.  Well, maybe more if I could be on my side.”

“Like so?” Jay rocked towards her and Holly rocked back so that both settled on their sides.  

“Just right.”  Holly nuzzled between Jay’s breasts, feeling her stroking her hair, and peeked up at her to find her gazing back with such tenderness it almost embarrassed her.  An answering swell of love rose up in her chest and tears prickled in her eyes. Jay guided her head with gentle nudges and her mouth with murmured words that gradually faded into husky moans, her voice throbbing as Holly suckled and nipped and as her hand stole down over Jay’s belly and between her thighs.  At first she pressed and rubbed lightly over Jay’s mound through her pants, then went a little further in, feeling Jay’s thick lips squash softly behind the fabric as it grew warm and damp under her circling fingertips. 

“Ffff… oh, you’re making my pussy feel  _ so _ good.  Love you forever if you go down on me.”

That required some adjustment, Jay taking her pants off, Holly scooting down to lie with her head pillowed on Jay’s thigh, brushing back the thick, pale-mauve curls from the slick soft lips with the side of her thumb.  She blew softly against them and felt Jay shiver. 

“Want you to suck,” Jay breathed.  “Sucking sliding, you know?”

“Like this, my darling?”  Jay tasted salty-sweet when Holly drew her labia together and sucked deeply, steadily, not too sharply, rocking her head.  She heard Jay gasp and then hum blissfully. 

“Oh, that’s my Holly, that’s my…  _ oooh.”   _ The hum became a breathless giggle and Holly saw her eyes close, a flash of white teeth as she bit her full lower lip.  “I love what you’re doing.” She looked down, stroking Holly’s hair back from her forehead as she kissed and sucked, pausing occasionally to draw her tongue slowly up the full length of the plump cleft.  Jay’s breath hitched and stuttered as she rocked her hips against Holly’s mouth, her thighs and buttocks tensing and relaxing in waves, the taste on Holly’s tongue growing stronger and sharper until Jay was trembling with spasms of pleasure.  She subsided into little breathless gasps and giggles, fading to sighs, as Holly kissed her thighs and belly before wiggling back up to kiss her lips. Jay hugged her close and pressed grateful wet kisses into her mouth.

“You taste nice,” she said, resting her forehead against Holly’s.

“I had something nice to eat,” Holly said, and snickered gently.  

“Total perv,” said Jay, shaking her head and nuzzling Holly’s nose.  “What do  _ you _ want, baby?  You take your pick.”

“May I request a thick, hard cock with that curve I like?”

“Like this?”  Jay brought her hand to it as it swelled out in a violet glow; it pulsed against Holly’s palm and twitched as she wrapped her fingers snugly round it.  

“Mmm… and I’d like to get on top of it.”

“You sure?  It’s easy to just slip in behind you —”

“Amethyst 8XJ, I am  _ not _ going to tire myself out by  _ sitting on your dick. _  Stop fussing.”  She regretted snapping the next moment, but Jay was laughing.  

“Okay, you win.  I’m a fussbudget.  Hop on and ride.” She rolled on her back with an inviting gesture.

“Just as well,” Holly huffed, swinging her leg over to straddle Jay’s hips.  It took a  _ little _ more effort than it used to, but it wasn’t  _ tiring. _  “There’ll be time enough for that sort of fuss when I get bigger.  Besides, you know I like to see your face.”

Jay stroked her thighs, running her thumbs up their inner curves, lingering to circle and knead the soft pudge.  “Is that ‘cuz you love me?”

“Of  _ course _ it’s because I love you.  Honestly!”

“You look so beautiful,” Jay said softly, and she had to lean forward to kiss her.  She felt one of Jay’s hands slip between her thighs, fingers parting her lips in a smooth, familiar slide.  “I think you’re even wetter than normal,” Jay breathed. “If you didn’t have thick lips that stick together it’d be running down your legs already.”

“I actually do think that’s a pregnancy thing,” Holly admitted. “I notice I feel wetter even when I’m calm and it seems to keep getting heavier.  Ooh…” She arched her back to rock against Jay’s fingers. “Ohhhh, put it innnnn… yes!” With Jay steadying the shaft, she swivelled her hips and pushed down, gasping as she felt her inner folds parting and stretching.   

“Mmmmm…” Jay arched under her, settling her hands on Holly’s thighs.  Her mouth slipped open as her eyes closed and her eyebrows crumpled together.  “Oh,  _ Holly _ , ride me hard.”

Holly pushed herself up with a grunt, determined to show Jay she was as strong and vigorous as ever.  Her breasts were feeling heavy and tingly again, shaking as she pumped her hips, and she could feel a sweet warm glow growing, low and deep.  Jay was matching her stroke, rocking upward as she gazed at her under dark lashes. 

“Give me your hands,” Holly panted, and pressed palm to palm, interlocking their fingers.  Leaning into Jay’s braced arms, she could ride faster, the way she needed.

“You’re  _ squeezing,”  _ Jay said, delighted.  “Your cunt’s so  _ strong. _  Fuck!”

“I need — I need —” Holly whimpered.

“It’s okay, babe, don’t push yourself too hard.”

“No, I  _ need _ it!”  Her thighs were starting to burn and she knew she couldn’t hold this angle for much longer but the pleasure was so strong she couldn’t think of slowing down.  If she could just go a  _ little _ farther, a  _ little _ harder, it was so close to perfect and her voice was bursting out of her in desperate, urgent little cries.

“I got you,” Jay panted, gripping Holly’s hands tight.  She was looking up at her with something like awe now.

“I love you.  Oh, I love you!”  She was cresting and peaking, shuddering through her climax, subsiding with delicious little shivers and twitches of relief.  Jay was moaning, undulating beneath her, her skin shining with sweat. Holly guided her hands to her hips and felt her surge up into her, hips rolling eagerly, until the tension in her face melted into joy as she came.  

After a few moments’ heavy, fading panting, Jay grunted softly and sat up, wrapping her arms around Holly and resting her cheek on her breasts with a low, contented sigh.  Holly draped her arms over Jay’s shoulders and laid her cheek on top of her rumpled head, feeling the sweetest, heaviest warmth through her whole body, but most strongly in her belly and cunt where muscles still flickered faintly as she wound down.  Jay was deep in there, still filling her, soothing her in a way she couldn’t quite explain, it just felt very  _ right _ and calm and good to have Jay’s cock nestled in her pussy, both of them tired and relaxed, Jay’s semen leaking from under her shaft.

Jay moved her head a little, turned her cheek and kissed Holly’s nipple.  “Your milk let down again,” she murmured.

“Mmm… they’re aching a little now.  Could you?”

“Was just gonna ask if I could.”  Jay’s lips sealed on Holly’s breast, pulling the nipple and areola into her hot mouth, and Holly felt a rapid rush of prickling as she sucked and the flow of milk grew from a trickle to a strong stream.

_ This is pretty odd, _ she told herself,  _ sitting here breastfeeding my lover after fucking,  _ but it was a distant, vestigial sort of thought from a version of herself that was almost forgotten.  There were so many points here that felt so very, richly good, Jay’s softening cock inside her, her strong arms around her, the tickle of her silky hair against Holly’s cheek and neck, the firm, confident pull of her lips and tongue at her breast, the safe embrace of Holly’s belly nestled between them.   _ A lovely warm hug,  _ she thought, and smiled with her eyes closed.   _ I hope it is like that.  I hope she — well, I hope she doesn’t exactly feel what I’m feeling because that’s  _ my  _ intimate feeling but I hope she feels this kind of peace and happiness. _

The warmth had settled into a deep glow around her womb, and she was feeling very drowsy, wondering vaguely if she should ask Jay to lay her down, when she felt a strange sensation, a kind of ripple, deeper than anywhere Jay had reached.  The ripple grew into a roll and then a sudden small but firm bump. She caught her breath in shock and heard Jay do the same, the nipple slipping from her mouth.

“I  _ felt _ that,” said Jay.  “Didn’t you?”

“Is that how it  _ feels?” _ Holly asked.  

“I don’t know!  But that wasn’t me and it wasn’t you, was it?  You can squeeze and pull in there but I’ve never felt you go  _ bump.” _

Holly pulled back from Jay to stare down at her own belly, round and speckled with drops of milk and playing innocent, giving no outer sign of what was going on inside.  The rolling sensation came again, and she gasped. “Oh my goodness! Oh my — oh my —” Her rapid breathing was half disbelieving laughter. “She’s moving! I can feel her  _ moving!” _

“Our baby’s moving!” Jay cried, and smacked a kiss on the dome of Holly’s tummy.

“I didn’t know if it would  _ happen —  _ my stars, she feels  _ strong _ — oh, Jay, I —”  She suddenly melted into tears and had to hide her face in Jay’s hair again, sniffing and gulping.

“It’s okay,” Jay crooned, stroking her back, “it’s okay.  Oh Holly…” There was a weepy kind of tremor in her voice too.  The baby gave one last firm bop against the walls around it, startling them both, before seeming to settle.  They clung together, congratulating each other, kissing away tears, until they both felt the need to lie down and snuggle close together under a soft blanket.  Holly closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling Jay’s large hands stroke and cup the heavy curve of her belly, the solid, protective press of her body against her back, her bottom, the undersides of her thighs, all-embracing.  Everything was calm, everything was safe, her body was as exhausted as it was satisfied.

“We need to tell everyone,” she whispered.  

“We’ll tell them first thing tomorrow,” Jay replied.  “Because right now I just wanna sleep beside you and — and I know it’s selfish, but just enjoy being the only one who knows about it  _ with _ you for a little while.  Just a little while. Do you think that’s okay?”

“I do, darling,” Holly murmured, feeling she was sinking into comfortable darkness, “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is basically "Jay is extremely hot and adorable too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a really, really long time to push out, which was super frustrating, and then I reread it and realised it was way longer than I'd thought. OH WELL. Enjoy some difficult but necessary conversation and some gynaecology-lite.

All through the morning briefing, Jay was visibly bursting to tell.  She kept twisting in her seat to look at Holly and grin or giggle or pop the tip of her tongue out from sheer silly excitement.  Holly equally wanted to kiss her and to tell her to pull herself together. They had had another slow, loving fuck when they woke up, and she’d hoped to feel movement again, but it apparently wasn’t as simple a trigger as the way an orgasm made her nipples spurt.  Still, it had been sweet and warm and involved a lot of wet kissing and soft nuzzling, so she had no complaints. The Gems either side of Jay as they sat on the floor were noticing and nudging and teasing her.

“Aw, are Jay and Holly in  _ wuv?” _

“Yes, thanks,” said Jay calmly, and turned to give Holly a little wave with her fingertips.  Holly waved back and tried to shush her. When “anything else?” time came round Jay bounced to her feet with one hand in the air.

“Okay, Miss Eager,” Skinny chuckled.  “Whatcha got?”

“Me and Holly have some really exciting news,” Jay announced.  “Last night we both felt her baby move for the first time.”

The effect was electric.  People squealed. Carnelian had to stand on her head to express her feelings.  Holly was besieged by hugs and kisses and congratulations.

“What was it like?” Exes asked, eyes wide.  “How did it happen?” With some fierce shushing and a few shut-the-fuck-ups, the hubbub died down enough for everyone to actually listen to Holly.

“Well,” Holly began, flushed and rather flattered by all the praise and attention, “we’d just made love” — there was an outbreak of snickering — “and we were cuddling and I was feeling very, very good, very relaxed and enjoying how my body felt inside, you know, all those little fading pulses…”

“Okay, Jay fucked you  _ right, _ we get it,” someone yelled at the back.

“She certainly did, now hush, Rosie.  So then I felt something surprising and unfamiliar, a kind of… rippling sensation?  Or stirring? I mean I very distinctly felt it in my womb.” She laid her hand over the place with tentative pride.  “Then it grew and we  _ both _ felt a bump.”

“How’d Jay feel that?” asked Kay.  “Where was she?”

“Well, we were cuddling, as I said, and my tummy was against hers.”

“And I was still plugging her pussy with my dick,” Jay put in helpfully, “but I didn’t really feel it  _ there.”   _ There was general laughter.

“And that’s how it was,” said Holly.  “We could both feel the baby stirring.  I think she must have rolled over and stretched out an arm or a leg a couple of times.  It felt very strange but very, very nice.” 

“Aw, Holls, you’re not crying, are ya?”  Kay leaned in to brush a tear from her cheek.  

Holly sniffed and blinked.  “Oh, I can’t help being emotional.  I didn’t even know if I  _ would _ feel something moving physically, but by now she must have formed a little material body, so I can.  She’s been quiet since then but it was a really wonderful moment.”

“Before too long you’ll be glad when she’s quiet,” said Exes.  “I can’t wait to do another scan and see if we can  _ see _ anything.”

“If she goes again can I feel it?” Chip asked.  She had got through the crowd by her usual method of crawling between their feet to pop up at Holly’s hip, leaning in to press her ear against the side of her belly.

“Of course, if you’re handy,” Holly said, stroking Chip’s hair.  

“Don’t kick Mama too hard, okay, baby?” Chip said sternly to her belly.  There was a ripple of affectionate laughter around them. 

“This is so great,” said Jay, slinging her arms around Holly’s shoulders and kissing her cheek.  “It’s feeling so real now!”

Holly heard a muffled curse, a harsh note in the sweet babble of their voices, then a clatter of heavy footsteps and the door hissing open and shut.  The Gems around her parted and turned to stare. 

“The fuck was that about?”

“What’s up with Sharky?”

“I am getting to the bottom of this,” Holly snapped, trying to get up..  

“Babe, take it easy,” Jay murmured, holding her still.  

“I will  _ not,” _ said Holly, squirming away.  

“Like to be fair, does she  _ ever?” _ Exes chuckled.  

“Mama,” said Chip, catching at her hand, but she shook it off and strode off after Sharky, her heels clacking sharply, wishing her body didn’t bounce so heavily when she moved fast.  There was no sign of Sharky in the corridor, and she strode over to the nearest wall panel, swiped away the rather pretty picture of herself in a bubble bath and pulled up a security feed display.  She leaned in, frowning, scanning the little pictures, and caught sight of the tail of Sharky’s hair disappearing round a corner, and if it was  _ that _ corner and Holly walked fast she could go round the other side to the end of the corridor and intercept her.  

“Hah!” she cried, and hustled.  Hustling was harder work than striding, and it aggravated her  bad mood. Her back was beginning to hurt. 

Sharky wasn’t where she had expected her.  Holly couldn’t think where she had got to; it was  _ possible  _ that she had taken the left fork of her current path but that only went to the waste processing plant and Sharky always complained about “shithouse duty.”  It wasn’t the sort of place she’d choose to skulk.

She carried on, grumbling, and found that Sharky simply hadn’t walked as far along the corridor as she’d expected.  Indeed, she’d stopped. She was sitting hunched up against the wall, her hair bristling out around her, her head down on her knees behind her folded arms, massive hands gripping her elbows. Holly slapped her on top of the head.  

“Why are you being horrible to me?” she demanded.  

Sharky looked up with a startled grunt.  Her eyes were wet and her nose was running, her jagged teeth set in a kind of inverted grin of distress.  

“Don’t give me that look!” Holly snapped, although her voice faltered.  “What are  _ you  _ acting upset about?”

“The fuck, Holly?” Sharky growled. 

“Why are you ignoring me?  Why are you acting like I’m repulsive now?  How do you think that makes me feel?” 

“Well, don’t hit me on the  _ head _ about it!”

“Answer the question!”

“Pick  _ one!” _

“Why don’t you  _ want _ me any more?”  Once she’d said it she had to breathe in sharply and clamp her jaw to keep from crying.  She stood staring at Sharky, her chest heaving, trying not to tremble either, and the silence went on far too long.  

“Ah, fuck,” Sharky muttered.  She looked away from Holly, wiping her eyes with the heels of her palms.  “Chippy said I had to talk to you but every time we tried to go you were napping and we didn’t wanna stop you sleeping.  I was hoping I’d get a chance after the meeting but after you said that I just… I started to panic and I had to go.”

“After I said what?”  Now that the rush of anger was abating, confusion was taking its place and also a fair measure of guilt about the swat on the head; it hadn’t been hard but it wasn’t right, no matter how provoking Sharky was being.  “That I could feel the baby moving? Why would that possibly make you panic?”

Sharky sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her forearm.  “Because like Jay said, it’s getting so real. I’m so scared for you and I’m so ashamed of myself.”  She dropped her forehead to her knees again as she spoke, the last words muffled because she was saying them to her own lap.

Holly hesitated.  It wasn’t quite as easy to sit down on the floor as it used to be; she thought she might have to put her back against the wall and slide down.  She found it also worked to kneel first and then sit beside Sharky, her legs tucked to the side. She leaned against her shoulder slightly. “I’m sorry for smacking your head,” she said quietly.  

“Don’t worry about it,” Sharky mumbled.  “Got a head like a rock.”

“I’m still sorry.  I don’t understand what’s going on in your rock head.  I can’t think of anything for you to be ashamed of.”

“Being too rough with you,” said Sharky.  “Beating you up for fun. I’d never have done that if I’d’ve known.  When I think about the fact you were pregnant when I did all that Purple Agate shit I feel sick.”

Holly tried to say something forgiving but Sharky cut her off, raising an anguished face to hers.  “What if I’d really hurt you? What if you’d had a miscarriage? If you  _ found out _ you were pregnant by miscarrying, I can’t imagine what that’d do to you.  It’d break my heart.”

“But that didn’t happen,” Holly pointed out, rather shocked.  

“What if she’s hanging on but there’s something really wrong with her?” Sharky asked.  “I don’t know how I can live with myself if I made her defective, if she didn’t have to be but  _ I _ did that.  What — What if she’s  _ cracked _ and it’s only you holding her together?  What if—” She broke off with a choking sound and hid her face again.  

Holly had to breathe deeply again.  She’d never considered something so grim, and she’d thought  _ she _ was worrying a lot.  “I see absolutely no reason to assume that’s going to happen,” she said, her voice sounding too high.  “I — I order you to stop tormenting yourself with horrible what-ifs. It’s making  _ me  _ nervous.  Why did you ever start thinking up such things?  What set you off?”

“I don’t know,” Sharky admitted.  “I think… I’ve been so proud of myself, you know?  So stupid proud. Thinking I was never gonna be that out-of-control brute again, I knew exactly where to stop… I  _ never _ took into account you might be pregnant.”

“Nobody did, least of all me.  This is unreasonable! I’m worrying about  _ normal  _ things like how much the birth will hurt and whether I’ll be as horrible of a mother as I was a commanding officer, and that’s more than enough!”

Sharky looked up, surprised.  “You wouldn’t be horrible to a  _ baby,”  _ she said.  

“I don’t  _ want  _ to be horrible but I don’t know what I’m  _ doing  _ and you know how I can get when I’m out of my depth if I panic.”  She tucked her hand inside Sharky’s elbow, wanting some comfort from her warm solidity.

“Yeah,” said Sharky thoughtfully, which made Holly feel vastly worse; she’d hoped for more assurance that she was safe, not agreement that she was a threat.  “I tell ya what,” said Sharky, “if I ever see you getting overwhelmed, if it ever looks even a little bit like you might lose your shit, I’ll step in. I’ll hold her till you can cool off, or hand her off to someone else.  But I’ll never leave you to deal with it alone. I promise.” She leaned over to kiss Holly’s cheek. “I won’t have to do that forever. You’ll get the hang of it. Okay? I believe in you, but till you can believe in yourself a bit more, I’ve got your back.  It’ll be okay.”

“Oh,” said Holly, surprised to find how comforted she felt.  “Thank you. So are you not so worried about her being cracked after all?”

Sharky looked surprised, then gave a little snort of rueful laughter.  “I guess as soon as I shifted into trying to look after you my focus changed.”

“I don’t think she is,” Holly said, resting her cheek on Sharky’s massive shoulder.  “Not that I have any expertise to base that on. But I don’t think she is.” She caught her breath as she felt a shifting pressure low in her abdomen and then a liquid rolling.  “Sharky!” she hissed. “Feel this!” She grabbed Sharky’s hand and pulled it to the side of her belly where she felt the stirring. 

“Feel what?” Sharky asked, looking alarmed.  “I don’t feel anything.”

“She’s moved — here — no,  _ here…” _  Holly waited breathlessly and was rewarded by a kick that made Sharky jump.  

“Shit!” said Sharky, then, “Sorry, not shit.”

“Do you feel that?  Isn’t she  _ strong?” _  Holly watched Sharky’s face, her wide eyes.  “That doesn’t feel like there’s anything wrong, does it?”  Sharky’s lips were trembling and she bit them together tightly.  “This isn’t… this isn’t icky for you, is it?” asked Holly.

“What?   _ No.” _

“I understand if you’re not as attracted —”  Sharky stopped her with a kiss, deep and hard, and after a second’s startled inactivity she threw her arms around Sharky’s neck and held tight.  One of her heels skidded on the floor and her leg popped out straight, and the back of her head bumped the wall slightly, but she was far too relieved to mind.  Sharky’s tongue was moving softly against hers, gently considering how forcefully the kiss had begun, and she simply enjoyed that feeling for quite a while. 

At length Sharky pulled back to look her in the eyes, and Holly managed a slightly foolish smile.  “Is that not a problem after all?”

“It’s not a problem.  My problem is I’ve been feeling gross about how much I wanna fuck you when the damage might already be done.”

“I don’t feel damaged. All right?  Is that all that’s been keeping you away?”

Sharky glanced away.  “I don’t know. I’m still feeling pretty freaked out.  About how we got into this, about where it’s going to now…. Holly, I don’t know shit about being a parent.  I know how to play with  _ kids _ .  What do you  _ do _ with babies?  You can’t roughhouse with them.”

“Didn’t you talk about brushing her hair?  I think I remember that.”

“Babies don’t always have hair!  And I was joking around! I didn’t know it was going to be real… and it’s not something I can  _ fight… _ and it’s going to be hard for you and I don’t know what I can do for you.  I feel useless.”

“Staying away from me completely definitely wasn’t doing anything for me, so cut that out,” Holly said, and kissed the gemstone in her cheek to soften the sharp words.  “I think your company is going to do more for me than anything else could. I  _ know  _ I don’t want to have to do it without you.”

Sharky sighed and tightened her arms around Holly’s waist, putting her forehead down on her shoulder.  She breathed deeply and slowly. “You smell different,” she said, “but you smell really  _ good.”   _

“Do you want me to smell more like you again?”

Sharky gave a brief husky laugh.  “Oh, you wanna go?” She raised her head and looked at Holly with soft, weary eyes, stroking her cheek.  “Sorry I’ve been such a dickhead,” she said. 

“Well, I’m sorry I just thought you  _ were _ being a dickhead and didn’t realise how worried you were.”

“Still love me?”

“Of course I still love you.  What a silly question. Honestly!”  She took a breath, let go of the indignation and said it properly.  “I love you.”

“I love  _ you.” _  A heavy, lingering kiss.  “And I guess when I get over my freak-out, I’m going to love our baby.”

Holly felt that little conscientious prickle that she shouldn’t let Sharky go on as if it was definitely  _ her _ baby, but it felt like a bad time for it.  She nestled into her arms and the warm blanket of her hair and felt a tapping and bumping in her womb as something turned and settled.  Sharky rumbled softly and nuzzled her shoulder, and a sigh of contentment escaped her. 

After a few peaceful moments they both heard footsteps, a little hesitant.  Holly brushed back a sheaf of Sharky’s hair to see over her shoulder; Chip and Exes were peeping around the corner at them.  

“You guys okay?” Exes asked in a loud whisper.

“Did Sharky explain what she was upset about, Holly?” Chip asked.  “I told her she had to.”

“Yes, my loves, it’s all okay.  Sharky has been terribly silly but I’ve graciously forgiven her.”  She heard Sharky give a little snort and then felt her nip her shoulder.  “Ow! Brute.”

“Right, it’s all good, Sharky’s chewin’ on her,” said Exes, clapping Chip on the back.  “Drama over, whatever  _ that _ was about.  Hey Holly, I’m  _ busting  _ to do another scan.  Can I please?” She clasped her hands and bounced up and down.  

“Do you think you’ll feel better if you can see what’s happening?” Holly whispered to Sharky.  

“Uhh…” Sharky visibly pulled herself together and nodded firmly, then flashed something like her usual cocky grin.  “Yeah, sure, let’s see where the magic happens.”

 

Exes had clearly been busy, building an exam bed to fit Holly comfortably.  She fussed around showing how it could be tipped up or back down, where Holly could rest her feet, the comfy pillow; Holly was both tickled and touched by how solicitous she was.  

“Just slip out of your pants and hop on up,” she concluded, giving the top a slap.  

“Right,” said Holly.  She leaned on Sharky while pulling off her boots, then straightened up to press both hands into the small of her back with a sigh of relief. 

“What’s wrong there?” Sharky asked, helpfully tucking her thumbs into Holly’s waistband and pulling her pants down over her belly, then under her bottom.  

“It’s just sore,” Holly grumbled.  

“Seemed like you felt a lot better when you got your boots off,” said Exes thoughtfully.  

“I suppose,” Holly said, wriggling out of her pants.  She took off her capelet, set it aside tidily and then wondered if there was any need to keep undressing; it felt silly to be wearing just her top but it seemed excessive to be naked.

“Humans get backaches and sore legs when they’re pregnant, but they’re always barefoot.  I bet having your heels up and your weight pitched forward like that makes it worse.”

“But it makes her tushie look spec _ tac _ ular,” said Sharky gallantly, putting her hands on Holly’s hips and hoisting her up to the table.  

“Medic’s orders, Holly. I want you to stay off those heels for at least a couple days.  See if it feels better.”

“You surely don’t expect me to go around  _ barefoot,”  _ Holly said indignantly.

“Just make flat boots like ours,” said Sharky, shrugging.  “You’ll still look plenty hot. Your ass can hold its own.”

“Just scoot round and down a bit,” said Exes, raising the head of the bed for her a little so that she could see the display, “attagirl.  Here we go, hold real still. Sharky, you can hold her hand but stay by the side of the bed, okay? Don’t lean across her body, makes the image too hard to read.  Overlapping layers and stuff.”

“Uh-huh,” said Sharky, interlacing her fingers with Holly’s; Holly could feel how sweaty her palm was. The bar of light slid up and down over Holly’s belly as Exes frowned over her control panel, twiddling dials and sliders.  

“Is that the inside of Holly?” Sharky asked.  “Doesn’t really look how it feels.”

Exes chuckled.  “Yeah, you can’t really see all the textures that feel so great.  Okay, it’s getting clearer. Look in the middle of the screen, and down just a bit.  Oh my gosh! You can really see a body shape now! See, there’s the head.”

“That’s a head?”

“Shh,” said Holly, staring.  “Oh, I can see it — the feet are to the left, aren’t they?”

“That’s right!”  Exes was beaming.  The image was blotchy and flickering, and kept cycling through eye-straining shades of purple and blue, but  _ on average  _ you could definitely make out the contours of a little rounded body.

“Is — is it okay?” Sharky asked.  She sounded as if her mouth was dry.  

“Looks okay to me!”  Exes glanced over at Sharky and admitted, “Look, we’re all inventing this as we go along.  Skins and me had our work cut out to develop something that can image inside of Holly at all.  If she was human I could show you a heartbeat, organs functioning, bones forming, we could get a real detailed picture.  I’m frustrated too, you know? I’m just trying to be happy with what I  _ can _ know at this stage and keep trying to improve this contraption.”

“Uh-huh,” said Sharky.  She forced a smile. “Hey, doesn’t look like there’s a dent in her head after all.”

“Of course there isn’t,” Holly tutted. 

Sharky tilted her head, squinting.  “I think maybe she’s got my nose.”

“I  _ knew _ you’d find a reason to claim her!” Exes said. “Ha!”  Sharky stuck her tongue out at her. “Okay, Holls, it looks good under the hood.  I’m going to do a little external exam too, mostly ‘cuz I’m really curious, so here we go, feet up, knees apart.”

“She knows the drill,” said Sharky.  

“Well, if she’s good I might drill her later.  Hmm, you’ve still got the purple puss. I think that’s settled in for the duration.”  Holly felt her gently brushing back her pubic hair and parting her lips with her fingers.  “You feel really wet.”

“ _ Well _ ,” said Sharky, grinning, “she _ is _ getting some hot hand-holding action from yours truly right now.”  

“Shush,” said Holly, tapping Sharky’s nose.  “I’ve been noticing that. I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Not that unusual.  Anything else different you’re noticing?”

“Maybe a  _ little  _ reduction in stamina,” Holly admitted.  She wasn’t sure how far she was supposed to stay  _ formal _ with Exes touching her this way, or when she was allowed to melt into how it felt, given that drilling hint.  

“You know you can take it easy, right?”

“But I want to take care of all of you  _ properly,”  _ Holly protested.  

“Holly got needs,” said Sharky.  She leaned in and loudly smooched Holly’s cheek; her mood seemed to be picking up.  

“Holly.  It’s okay to relax.  If you feel like you’re not doing enough for us, just think about this.”  Exes laid her free hand on Holly’s belly. “That’s something you’re doing for all of us, and it’s incredible.”

“It’s not as much fun,” Holly grumbled.

“You can lie back and let us spoil you.  There’s a lot of us who really enjoy that.  Picture that… lying back in your bed wearing something soft and silky, us coming in to massage your feet, brush your hair, rub your pussy…”  Exes gave her an encouraging smile, her long fingers working steadily between Holly’s lips. 

“You’re just playing with it now,” Sharky scoffed.  

“Sure am.  Does that feel good?  Want me to go deeper?”  Exes wiggled her eyebrows.

“Do you  _ usually _ do this during pelvic exams?” Holly asked, tilting her hips more comfortably.

“Nope, this is a special service just for you.”

“Mmm…  It’s not bad.”  

“I like your little coy smile, Holly-dolly.  But come on… just not bad?”

“To tell you the truth, then, very nice.”

“Tell me more about it,” Exes suggested, stroking in and out.

“Is this what you guys do?  Narrate your fingerbangs?” Sharky asked, nuzzling the side of Holly’s neck.

“Hush, Mama’s having fun.”  She heard Sharky snort and tapped her on the nose again.  “Well, I’m feeling very warm… and more and more relaxed. I love this  _ expanding _ feeling where I realise you can slip a little deeper, or slide in another finger, because I’m getting wetter and wetter and my pussy’s softening as you rub inside me.”

“I love that too.  Oh yes, I do. Sharky, you wanna help?”

“I’ve been holding off a little,” Sharky said.  “You know. ‘Cuz like she said, not as much stamina, and I’m a  _ lot. _  Don’t wanna tire her out.”

“Yeah?” said Exes, smiling slightly.  It reminded Holly of the way Carnelian had looked at her during the dental checks; the same sort of loving skepticism.  She didn’t believe Sharky, but she wasn’t going to insist on the truth if that would embarrass her. “I know you gotta get the balance just right.  How many times you had sex today, Holls? So far.”

“Only once,” Holly sighed, rocking slightly against Exes’ hand, enjoying the sensation as if warm liquid were lapping under her womb.

“See, Sharky?  Only once. Barely even counts.”

“You’re having sex right now,” Sharky pointed out, kissing Holly’s shoulder.  

“It doesn’t count as  _ one _ until somebody comes,” Holly said firmly.  

“One way of counting,” said Sharky, sliding her hand over Holly’s round belly and under her top, lifting it over her breasts to tuck up under her chin.  “They really are bigger, aren’t they?”

“I know, and look at her nipples!  Look how those rings of colour are expanding round ‘em.  She never used to have that mauve-y circle round the dark blue.”  Exes pulled her fingers out, drawing a whine of protest from Holly, and quickly stepped round the foot of the table to stand on the other side from Sharky before reaching between Holly’s legs again.  “Let’s milk you.” With three fingers tucked deep inside, she bent her head and took one nipple in her mouth, swirling round it with her tongue. 

Holly moaned contentedly and kissed the top of Exes’ head.  Sharky was looking at her a little hesitantly, as if she was waiting for permission.  It made her feel a bit impatient with her; it wasn’t as if they had to learn each other again from scratch.  Sharky had blown all this pregnancy stuff up in her mind as if Holly were dramatically different now, instead of just a bit further along in a process she’d been moving through unwittingly with Sharky fucking her vigorously all the way.   _ I’ve got to be patient.  My baby may be born like a normal Gem, knowing the basics of who she is and how life works, or she may be as useless and helpless as a human baby at first.  (Stars, I hope not.) I may have to be  _ very _ patient.  A good mother  _ would _ be patient.  I’ll use this for practice. _

“It’s okay,” she said.  “Try it. It feels wonderful for me, not just the stimulation but the  _ relief. _  Take it in your mouth and knead with your tongue while you suck.”  She whimpered with pleasure; Exes had found the tender spot in the front wall of her pussy that responded so well to fingertip pressure.  Sharky looked up at her as she sealed her lips around the nipple. “That’s right.  _ Good. _  Ooh… oh, I get this — this rippling prickling feeling, it starts under my arms, it —  _ ooh,  _ there, it’s going now, it surges  _ through _ to the nipple, it’s  _ sharp, _ it feels good like you biting my neck feels good — Exes!  Go  _ up _ there, go — yes!”  Her back arched and her toes tried to grip the footrests as a rush of sweetness surged up from her G-spot.

Sharky was sucking  _ properly _ now, still gazing up at her for approval, but there was a flicker of her normal, her  _ proper _ cocky pride as she watched Holly bite her lip, her face flushing dark.  

“That’s it, that’s right,” Holly breathed as the intensity ebbed.  “I — I hope you like the taste. I need this — I’m starting to need this a  _ lot.” _  Sharky grunted agreement and her dark lashes swept down.  The pull in Holly’s breasts was sharp and delicious and each pulse of their sucking tugged in her cunt.  She could feel her wetness escaping around Exes’ fingers and slicking her inner thighs, hot between her buttocks.  Sharky’s hand was moving, stroking her belly, and that brought tears to her eyes, Sharky stroking her belly, showing  _ love _ for her pregnancy, no more revulsion (it still felt like revulsion even if it had only been fear).  Her other hand still held Holly’s and she squeezed it fervently, breathing fast. 

Sharky’s hand slid lower, down the curve of her belly, rubbing the underside, fingers ruffling through her wet pubic hair to stroke her clitoris.  She began with a light touch, quivering her middle fingertip in a tiny circle, gradually increasing the pressure as Holly prompted her, until she was matching Exes’ stroke inside and Holly was quivering between them.  

“Holly?”  Exes leaned up to kiss her, her mouth sweet with milk.  “Want us to fuck you?”

“Mmm… yes…”

“Dibs!”

Sharky made a sound of muffled indignation, still with her mouth full of nipple.

“Oh shush,” said Exes, nipping round to the foot of the table again, “you know dibs is law.  Just keep workin’ her clit.”

Sharky grumbled and shifted her mouth to Holly’s neck, sucking greedily at the soft spot where it met her shoulder and prickling with her teeth.  Holly trembled and arched, and felt Exes stroking her inner thighs, pressing them a little farther apart, then slipping up to grip her hips and scoot her down a little further, getting her bottom right to the end of the bed.  It wasn’t fair that her swollen belly got in the way of  _ seeing _ any of that, the strong, sure way Exes’ hands held and positioned her, the hot head of her cock nuzzling at the folds of her lips, but then Sharky was licking her neck in long, rasping strokes and working a firm circle over the hood of her clitoris that made her hips twitch and ripples of heat run deep into her belly.  Exes was pushing inside her, in and then back, further in and back, teasing her until she whimpered and quivered before sliding home with a sigh. 

“Such a thick, juicy pussy,” she groaned, thrusting deep.  “Such a  _ spoiled  _ pussy, and that’s how it should be, right, Mama?”  Holly whined her agreement. 

“Gotta look after our breeder,” Sharky growled softly, and Holly felt a ripple of pleasure that burst into a cascade, her cunt going into spasm around Exes’ thick shaft while her breasts spat milk.  

“Whoa, there she goes!” Exes cried delightedly.  “I just barely stuck it in too! I think we’re going for multiples here.”

“Holy shit,” said Sharky, looking at Holly’s breasts both startled and awed.  “They really  _ spray.   _ I pictured ‘em squirting like two chubby little dicks but it’s like a little shower head!”

“I know, right!  Lil’ jets!” Exes panted.  “And she squeezed me so tight.  If she does that again I’m gonna come too.  Holly, we’ve trained your pussy so good! Let’s get you off again!”

“You coming for her or for me?” Sharky rumbled by Holly’s cheek, twitching her finger.

“Shh!  Very bad,” Holly said breathlessly, but she was giggling and she twisted to kiss Sharky’s mouth, humming in delight as they worked her together.  She braced her feet and pumped her hips up and down; she would really have to tell Exes that the support for her back was very helpful, though just now the most she could do was to feel with her free hand for Exes’, grasping her hip, and squeeze it gratefully.  She felt deeply, lushly, luxuriously warm and wet, with large hot hands smoothing over her skin, Sharky’s tongue swirling against hers, and the sweet throb growing in her cunt again. Exes was moaning, happily swearing, thrusting faster, and between them they rolled her over into a deep, trembling orgasm that made her thighs quake.  

“Fff… I was right.”  Exes bent forward and kissed her belly.  “She squeezed the cum outta me. This was  _ awesome,  _ Holly.  I mean, for gynaeco-knowledge-ology and stuff.  A thinker could say it better.”

“You sure it wasn’t awesome ‘cuz she got all horny being examined and you got to bang her?” Sharky asked, ruffling Holly’s sweaty hair.  

“Mmm… that  _ too…” _  Exes trailed kisses over the firm curve.  “I’d love getting to fuck you regardless, Holls, but getting to do it with your body changing like this is just so…  _ cool.   _ I think you better have regular check-ups.  For  _ knowledge,  _ ya know?”

Holly stroked Exes’ cheek.  “I want you to learn everything you can,” she said, “examine every little bit of me, touch me and explore me inside and out.  You’ll be a discoverer. It’ll be  _ such _ fun.”

Exes lifted her head and leaned in to give Holly a lingering kiss.  When she looked up, she blinked as if remembering her manners. “Oh hey,” she said, “I am being  _ such  _ a Holly-hog.  Sharky, you want your turn?  Your cock must be ripping through your pants by now.”

“Uh, no,” said Sharky, purpling slightly.  “I, uh, I haven’t had it out for a while, kinda… trying to make things easier…”

“What,” Exes asked with a snicker, “ _ you _ trying not to be horny?”

“What about Chip?” Holly asked, raising one eyebrow.  “I hear you’ve had it out for  _ her.” _

“Around Holly, to make it easier on  _ me,” _ Sharky said indignantly.  “A clit-boner and a soaking gash is bad enough but it’s a  _ little _ less distracting.”

“Oh, my poor baby,” Holly said, trying not to giggle and failing.

Luckily Sharky didn’t seem to take offence.  Her eyes sparked and she proceeded to ham it up.  “I’ve been  _ suffering _ here,” she declared, stepping away from the table and bending over to display her bottom and the traces, just visible against her dark pants but definitely there, of damp streaks down the centre of her mound and radiating from it down one leg.   _ “That _ is how wet I got watching you just now,” she complained, “so don’t you feel bad?”

“What for?  Do you good to sit one out,” Exes chuckled, pulling out and considerately wiping between Holly’s legs, less considerately using her neatly folded capelet.  “Aw, jeez… I really oughtta go to work. Gee said she’d cover for me so I could do your scan, but she’ll be pissed if I don’t show for the whole shift.”

_ “I’m _ not on duty,” Sharky said smugly.  “Isn’t that convenient, Holly?” She gave a particularly smooth grin and winked.

“Awww…”  Exes was pulling her clothes together, fluffing her hair up where sweat had stuck it to the back of her neck.  “You’re just gonna scoop her up now, aren’t you?”

“She’s been  _ very _ patient,” Holly said.  “I was surprised.”

“Yeah.  I’m leaving you in good hands.”  Exes gave Sharky a brisk hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “You’ll be aces, just slow it down.”

“I’m not gonna dick-punch the kid in the head?”

Exes snorted with laughter.  “Sharky! There’s a sturdy cervix and a big plug of mucus in the way.”

“I beg your  _ pardon,” _ said Holly, scandalised.

“Sorry babe, mucus is just part of the magic of pregnancy.  Sharky, there’s a lot of room inside Holly and her womb is  _ well _ cushioned.  Stop psyching yourself out and just enjoy.  I’ve had a  _ lot _ of Gems coming to ask me if it’s really okay to keep banging her like she likes and I’m telling them what I just told you.”

“They’re asking  _ you?” _ said Holly.

“Well, yeah, I guess they figure I know the most out of a bunch of Gems who don’t know very much.”  Exes leaned over to kiss Holly again. “Love you. Catch up with you tonight at the bathroom, okay?”  With a return on her kiss, she hurried out. Holly watched her go with a feeling of guilty relief. It was always such a hectic pleasure to be one between two, or even more, but there was no way to concentrate on an individual.  She wanted very much to concentrate on Sharky for a while. 

“Well,” said Sharky, clapping her hands together, “I think I should get you and your sturdy cervix back to your room —”

“I’m not a weakling,” Holly said automatically.  

“— for filthy make-up sex, what did you think I was gonna say?  Some kind of  _ nap? _  I’m offended.”  

“You don’t want to stay here?”

“I like your room better,” Sharky said, shrugging.  “Nice memories there. Plus we can pass out after in comfort.”  She bent and scooped Holly up with both arms. “Oof! Gettin’ heavier, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Are you planning to just carry me through the station in the nude?” Holly asked, arranging her own arms comfortably around Sharky’s neck and shoulders.  

“You’re not nude, you’ve still got  _ some _ of your top on.  And yeah, I thought I would.  I always enjoy carrying you round with your bare ass and wet pussy showing for all to see.”  

“How  _ did _ I manage without your romantic words, you appallingly crass hunk of quartz?”

“Beats me!”

“We’ll… have to ask someone to clean up in here,” Holly said, glancing back at the table and the puddles in the seat portion and on the floor below.  “My stars. We  _ splashed.” _

_ “You _ splashed.  Let’s go.” Sharky twirled her round and carried her out with a fine jaunty air.  

“Cheeky, really, I’m still dripping a bit.”

“Yeah?  Like I said, I like carrying you around with the cum still dripping from your fresh-fucked pussy.”

“Hmm… not  _ exactly _ what you said.”  Holly glanced back and saw white drops spattering the floor.

“Look at that.  You’re leaving a trail.  I think  _ most _ of it’s milk.  You’re really leaky, aren’tcha?”  Sharky looked down appraisingly at the trickles of milk running down Holly’s breasts and over her belly.  “I think I’m getting into that.” Her tongue flickered between her lips.

“Oh, you too?  Don’t say you’ll be as thirsty as Chip.”  

“Hah!  No one’s as thirsty as Chip.”

“You really like her now, don’t you?” Holly asked cautiously.  

“Fuck yeah.  Goes to show, you can know someone all your life and still find something new in ‘em.”  Sharky grinned reminiscently. “She’s so damn cute. Well,  _ you _ know, the way she looks up at you, the way she puts you in charge.  Kinda like you, but you’re so bitchy. The two of you make a great balance.  Sweet ‘n’ salty.” She cleared her throat. “I mean, I don’t know if you were thinking I picked her over you.  I didn’t. It was just shitty timing. I couldn’t, I mean, you don’t fit the same hole at all. I mean, that sounds wrong.  You  _ know.” _  Her voice kept getting deeper and gruffer.  “I love  _ you _ and you’re the only  _ you _ there is.  No substitutes.”

Holly hoisted herself up with her arms and kissed Sharky’s cheek.  “Exactly what I needed to hear.”

“So are we good?” Sharky mumbled.  

“We’re good,” Holly murmured, shifting to nuzzle the side of Sharky’s neck.  

“Ease up there, Holls, you can’t get on my dick at this angle.”

“Oh, hush.”  She ran her tongue softly up the cord of muscle, standing out slightly with the effort of bearing her weight, tasting the salt of Sharky’s skin.  She was feeling giddy with relief.

“This is your weirdest turn-on yet.”

“Sincere declarations of love are my new filthy kink.”  She pushed one hand inside the vee of Sharky’s uniform top and squeezed her warm breast, feeling the nipple hard in her palm.  

Sharky snorted.  “You needy beast.”  She stopped and turned her head to kiss Holly greedily, her jaw working hard against hers, her fingers digging into Holly’s plump flank and thigh.  A soft rumble rose in her chest and throat before she drew back, looking a little hazy-eyed. “Let’s get you back to your room.”

“Yes please.”  She could feel Sharky was in a hurry now, stepping fast; it made their breasts bounce and shake together and made her giggle.  “Now don’t you dare run in these halls.”

“Not gonna run,” Sharky said through gritted teeth.  “But a bitch can power-walk.”

“You’re so dreadful.  I like you  _ so _ much.  I’m going to suck you so hard you lose ten pounds.”

Sharky almost stumbled into the wall laughing.  “Fuck, Holly!”

“Rule One.”  Holly wiggled her legs happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharky had her work cut out for her to carry Holly into her room.  She was a little heavier now, not that it made a big difference, but she was getting pretty frisky with the wiggling hips and busy hands and purring giggles.  Normally Sharky would have shoved her up against the wall for a brisk ravishing but she felt a little inhibited in the circumstances. She was feeling a bit more confident but still scared that if her flat belly slammed into Holly’s precious round one Holly would scream in pain and there might be a small, deadly poof and she couldn’t stand to think about that any more.  

_ Come the fuck on,  _ she told herself as she shouldered the door open and carried Holly through,  _ she’s not worried and Exes isn’t worried — you just saw Exy fuck her good and deep, you could feel the way it made her belly move, and that was all fine, right?  Don’t be such a wimp. For once you  _ should  _ be thinking with your dick.   _ She’d formed it again as she picked Holly up in the exam room, loving the sensation of the hard shaft sliding against the damp fabric of her uniform and the thought of the long proud bulge anyone who saw them would get an eyeful of.  Sharky carrying naked Holly with a massive erection, that was a sight to blow away any doubt about whether she’d gone soft. 

Before all this she would have happily flung Holly onto the bed and leapt on top of her but you couldn’t just fling your pregnant mate, right?  So she bent over and lowered her carefully onto the mattress while Holly kept nuzzling her, feeling awkward as hell. 

“You’re being very gentle,” Holly murmured.  She slid her hands up and down the nape of Sharky’s neck, playing with the thin ridge of hair that ran down to just between her shoulder blades.  “I hardly know you.”

“You’ll know me when I’m pounding your juicy ass.”  Sharky pushed herself up with a grunt and stood looking down at Holly, breathing raggedly.  Holly just looked so damn  _ biteable,  _ and she was gazing up at her with her eyes shining, licking her lips, squirming slightly with impatient desire.   _ She needs me bad, _ Sharky thought, and it sent a thrill through her that pushed the fear away.   _ And Holly does love it when I show off for her. _  She grabbed the straps of her uniform and tore it apart, straight down the front, with a dangerous grin.  Holly’s eyes widened and she gave a delighted little gasp; she looked like a human who just heard they were getting double fruit as a special treat.  Sharky let the rags drop around her hips and was about to climb onto the bed astride Holly before realising that wasn’t going to work, even just to kiss her; she’d have to keep her ass up in the air the whole time to feel like she had safe clearance.  So she growled and dropped on her knees and pulled Holly’s legs over her shoulders and smacked a big kiss onto her curly mound. 

“Oh, perfect,” Holly sighed.  “Eat me up.” She spread her thighs wider and rubbed Sharky’s shoulders with her soft feet.  She tasted so good like this, her heavy juices salty and sweet and with a lingering tang from Exes’ cum.  Her thick lips were soft and puffy and she whimpered when Sharky sucked them and kneaded them between her lips and tongue.  Her growing belly wasn’t yet so big that she couldn’t look over it when she sat up a bit and propped herself on her arms, and her face was — Sharky didn’t know a word for the way Holly’s face went when she was horny and you were working her just right, but it showed everything she was feeling, it was open and clumsy and helpless and trusting, it was joyful, her eyes went all dazed and dreamy and her mouth slipped open as she panted and when she was really gone drops of saliva gathered and fell from the middle of her plump lower lip.  Sharky loved the way her eyebrows twitched just  _ before  _ a shock of pleasure rolled through her cunt; then her head dropped back and she groaned and her thighs shuddered and quivered.  

Sharky breathed deep and extended her tongue, sliding it into Holly’s wet heat, exploring the different textures inside her.  Deeper inside the Exes-taste was stronger, but this was where the full Holly-taste welled up too.

“How long can you  _ make _ your tongue?” Holly asked with a breathless giggle.  “You’re going so deep.”

Sharky reeled it in to say, “As long as you want.  I’m at your service here.” She couldn’t resist adding, “Or at your cervix.”

Holly laughed again, such a wonderful little sound, like a tickle you could hear.   _ “Terrible,”  _ she said.  “Diabolical.  Mmmm… you can go on exploring.”

“Spelunking,” said Sharky with great satisfaction.  She nuzzled in again, stretching her tongue long and lascivious, coiling it around to make Holly squirm.  The one downside to this was that she couldn’t get her with the dirty talk at the same time, but Holly’s enthusiasm for her two-dicks move didn’t extend to being okay with her forming a second mouth to multi-task.  Apparently that was “too weird” and “hideous.” So she panted harsh and hot and swirled her tongue deeper than she’d reached with either dick until the tip flickered against a kind of nub that felt like the tip of a nose.  There was no further to go. Everything felt creamy and lush; the walls of Holly’s cunt were silky and flexed against her. 

Holly breathed in sharply.  “Ooh, it feels strange,” she breathed.  “I — I still haven’t really explored there, it feels _ delicate… _ but you can…”  She was quivering as Sharky flickered her tonguetip against the nub, then got excited and gave it a prod.  

Holly’s thighs slammed together and made her head ring.  “The fuck!” she exclaimed, very muffled. 

“Brute!” Holly yelped.  “I want a light touch, not a battering ram!”

“Jeez, sorry,” Sharky muttered.

“All right, just — I’m sensitive there, I’m not used to it yet, it’s one of those things…”  Holly was pouting, and she looked a little tearful. 

“Did it hurt bad?” Sharky asked, dismayed.  

“For a moment, but — well, it was feeling lovely until you did it too  _ hard.”   _ Holly’s pout lingered and she shifted her bottom.  “Will you do it some more?”

“Oh, you  _ want _ me to fool with it some more?”

“Yes,  _ gently.   _ I specified gently!” Holly said, very stern.  

“Can you let go my head, then?”

“All right.”  Holly’s face cleared and then she snickered.  “You do look funny with your cheeks squished.”  Sharky blew a little raspberry at her and she relaxed her thighs.  “Now I’ll direct you. Very good. Oooh… I love feeling you slide in deep.”  She lay back, cradling her head on her arms. “Mmm… Cheeky, I’m so glad to have you back where you belong.”

_ Not sure I belong kneeling on the floor, so I’ll assume you mean inside you.   _ Sharky wrapped one arm round Holly’s thigh and dropped her other hand to stroke her cock, which was aching for some attention.  She swirled her tongue gradually deeper, very  _ carefully _ probing the smooth end of the passage, following Holly’s breathless instructions to circle and to stroke.  If the sounds were anything to go by, the light touch was exactly what Holly needed. The slick wet flooding her mouth and spilling down her chin confirmed it.  The thrilling feeling of power and using her power to give total joy was rising up again and made her growl low in her throat. Holly’s butt was clenching under her, pushing her hips up, and her feet twitched and scuffed at Sharky’s bare shoulders.  Her cunt tightened and the muscles flickered, and the tight nub of her cervix seemed to draw up a little further inside her, Sharky stretching her tongue to follow. 

“Move down a bit, move down,” Holly panted.  “And press — don’t poke! —  _ press _ gently… oh my stars.  Oh — hnnn!” She squeezed sharply, clamped down on Sharky’s tongue, relaxed for a few breaths, gasped and rolled into another spasm with a muffled scream.  It came with a hot gush of liquid against Sharky’s face, since she couldn’t pull her tongue back yet, and her mouth and nose were flooded with it. She couldn’t stop herself fizzing and sputtering with laughter, even when the urge to fuck was this strong.  She wiped her face on the back of her arm and pushed up to her feet, pulling Holly’s legs around her hips, looking down at her with swelling pride, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. 

Holly looked up at her, her lips moving weakly.  Her face was spattered with drops of milk and her eyes were shining.  She arched her back, lifting her hips, and reached down to part her pussy lips with two fingers.

“Oh, you can handle some more?” 

“Oh, please.”  She bit her lip, holding her breath as Sharky slid her cock in, just a shallow dip at first, then a deeper stroke, and deeper.  Sharky could feel her tensing, reaching, and gave up on teasing because it felt so  _ good _ to thrust right in, driving a little joyful gasp out of Holly.  “Welcome home,” Holly sighed. 

Everything seemed to roll suddenly forward, Sharky’s hips jerked involuntarily and a huge shudder of pleasure overtook her.  She blinked in shock, and Holly blinked back.

“Did you just come?” Holly asked.  

“I… uh…”  This just didn’t happen.  A few times people had complained about her taking too long.  

A sweet smug little smile curled the corners of Holly’s mouth.  “I love you too, Cheeky.” 

“I was really worked up,” Sharky mumbled, “and I was rubbing it the whole time I was going down on you, and, uh…”

“It’s all right, I just have this effect sometimes,” Holly said, and giggled.  

“You’re actually getting puffed up about this,” Sharky realised.  “Like oh yes, my pussy is the finest, this gallon of cum is a fitting tribute.”  Holly giggled again and she felt her soft depths fluttering around her and it gave her a pang of love that was totally unfair.  Holly had all the advantages here, and she couldn’t even mind much. “Ah, you got me going soft,” she growled. She pulled back and clambered onto the bed, stroking Holly’s thigh.  

“It does feel like a gallon,” Holly said contentedly.  “Thank you for your loving tribute.” 

“I’m gonna give you a better fuck than  _ that,” _ Sharky promised, flopping onto her back.  Holly rolled onto her side, facing her, and reached out to stroke her hair.  

“I’ve missed your  _ body _ so much,” she murmured.  “All of it.” 

Sharky shuffled herself closer and brushed noses with Holly.  “I got to play with a new bit of yours.”

“That was so  _ strange,  _ but ooh…”  Holly wriggled her shoulders pleasurably.  “You can do it again.”

“That was the first time you got off that way, right?”

“Mmm… it’s  _ very _ deep and intense.”  Holly chuckled. “Are you going to gloat about scoring a first?”

“Shit yeah.  There aren’t a lot of firsts left.  I was starting to wonder if I’d ever get one.  Maybe you don’t know but all the, like, firstholders really brag about it.  It’s the new cool thing.” 

Holly’s eyebrows rose.  “Well, that’s enlightening.  And for once you couldn’t be the biggest braggart?”

“Well, don’t rub it in.”

“Oh, but I will.  You’re going to kick yourself,” Holly said, beaming.  “You scored a first right at the beginning. You were the first Gem to come to my room alone with me.”

“Oh, what!” Sharky exclaimed.  

“A double first, since then you were the first to fuck me in here.”

“I didn’t even  _ think _ of that!  Aargh, I’m  _ dumb.” _  She couldn’t help grinning, though.  “Fuuuck, I remember that time. You were still so uptight but you were desperate all right.  We cracked your mirror.”

“I’m so,  _ so _ embarrassed when I think back to myself then,” Holly groaned.  

“You were just coming round.  Now look at ya, all loved up and blissed out.”  With a little hesitation, she reached out to softly rub Holly’s belly.  “Is this okay? I’ve seen the others…”

“That’s beautiful,” Holly said, and she caught her breath and pressed her lips together.  

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“Not at all.  Oh, it means so much to me that you  _ want _ to touch me there.”  Holly lowered her voice and whispered, “Sometimes I feel so  _ huge. _  And I know everyone is so happy to see it, and it tickles their fancy, but I miss the positions I could get into!  So if you have mixed feelings, believe me, I do too.”

“So… okay, I get it about positions.  Has it changed what you wanna  _ do?   _ Or what you want me to do to  _ you?”   _ Sharky traced a circle over the smooth bulge.  

“Is this your subtle way of asking if I’m still amenable to anal?”  

“Stars forbid I be  _ subtle.”   _ Sharky lowered her voice to a deep throb and asked, “Want me to shove my beast of a dick right up your snug little ass-cunt and fuck you into submission?”

Holly closed her eyes, breathing in sharply.  “Oh… oh, you don’t know what that does to me.”  

“Yeah, I do.  ‘Cuz I know you.  You’re a greedy little slut who begs for cock.  You need it so bad you can’t control yourself. If we ever cut you off you’d be spreading those cheeks at the top of the main stairs, begging anyone who went by.”  Holly whined softly, rubbing her thighs together, and Sharky grinned. “You love hearing what a cumdump you are, don’t you? Aren’t you embarrassed?” Holly nodded urgently.  “Imagine if all those snooty bitches on Homeworld could see you on your hands and knees offering me your asshole. Can you get on your hands and knees?” Another feverish nod.  “Then what are you waiting for, slut?”

“Oh!”  Holly scrambled up into position, quivering, her breasts swinging heavily.  “Like this?” She glanced back over her shoulder, her face flushed. Her hair was unravelling from its buns, one collapsing altogether onto her soulder.  Her broad buttocks were parted, displaying the satiny pucker of her anus and the creamy violet lips of her vulva, drops of thick spunk falling to the bedding beneath her.  

“Exactly,” said Sharky, reaching out to grip and knead her buttocks.  “Mmm… you’re all ready, aren’t ya?”

“Yes,  _ please.” _

Sharky bent to sweep her tongue over Holly’s snug little ring and felt her flinch.  “You know what these things were for originally, don’tcha?”

“Ooh, don’t!” Holly whimpered.  

“C’mon, you know.”

“I don’t want to think about it.  I just want you to use it.” 

“But I like thinking about it.  I like knowing the high and mighty Holly Blue made herself a nasty little shitter just to have another hole to get fucked in.”  She swirled her tongue around the opening while Holly moaned. “Whaddaya say, Holly?”

“Please,  _ please _ fuck me!”  Sharky was going to prompt her some more but Holly clearly didn’t need it.  “I need you to shove your long, thick cock into my anus and fill my belly and — and pound it in hard, yes, make me yours, show me I’m all yours, show me you’ll fuck me as hard as you want whenever you want!”  She yelped as Sharky took her cock in hand and firmly pushed the head into her snug, twitching ring. “Oh yes! Oh Sharky, it feels so  _ big! _  You’re stretching me open, you’re filling me  _ up!” _

“You’re not full yet,” Sharky chuckled, pushing deeper.  She’d wondered if she was going to feel something different inside Holly, but it mostly just felt a little tighter.  Was that the bulk of Holly’s womb pressing back on her? Her big soft ass was pressing all right, and Sharky slid her hands to dig her thumbs into the two deep dimples just above it.  Above that, the plump folds at her waist, then the bulk of her shoulders; Holly really did have a gorgeous back. Sharky shoved her hips forward and felt Holly’s buttocks slap and quiver.  Soft heat hugged her cock, and Holly moaned joyfully. 

_ “Now _ you are,” Sharky grunted.  She ran one hand up Holly’s velvety back, gathered a thick bunch of her rippling loose hair, and wrapped it around her fist.  “Just like you should be, right?”

“Yesssss…”

“All mine.”  A light tug on the hair, and she began to thrust.  Anal with Holly felt totally self-indulgent, like she was offering her asshole purely for Sharky’s enjoyment.  It  _ sucked  _ as Sharky pulled back and yielded softly as a kiss when she pushed in.  She whimpered sweetly as Sharky increased the tension on her hair, digging her knees and toes into the covers.  “You okay there?” Sharky asked. “‘Cuz I’ll stop if you’re not.”

“Please don’t stop!”

“You sure?”  A little teasing tug.  

“Fuck me harder!”

“Nope. I like how  _ this _ feels.”   _ Back where I belong.  She’d better not say that welcome home thing again, I don’t get what that did to me.  Fuck, she just feels so good… tight and slick… just as good…  _ She was grunting softly as she pumped her hips, brisk and steady, feeling the tingle and throb growing in her cock and the wet from her pussy running down her inner thighs.  “Only way this could be hotter is if we had an audience. Think you’d like that, Holls?” She chuckled at the rippling little cry Holly gave. “Can’t have it both ways. Right now I want you all for me.”

“Yes!” Holly gasped.  Her ass tightened a little whenever Sharky tugged back on her hair.  A sharp pull got her a tight squeeze.  _ Fuck, I should’ve done double dick, imagine how tight she’d feel then.  Didn’t know if she could handle it. Next time for sure!  _ Any other thought than how good it felt right now was fading out as everything drew together and her cunt tightened and her cock swelled in a last delicious rushing pulse.  

 

Holly needed to lie down carefully.  Her thighs were shaking and she briefly thought she might collapse on her belly.  She fought not to, mostly to protect her baby but also to make her point with Sharky that she absolutely could handle this.  Sharky was bending heavily over her back, which wasn’t helping at all, even if Holly loved to feel her hot rough panting against her skin and the way her hips were quivering as her cock gave its last little twitches and pulses.  

“I need to lie down,” she said urgently, and as Sharky panted a couple more breaths she had time to worry that she wouldn’t respond in time, but then she drew in a deep inhalation and lifted her weight off Holly’s body, pulling out with a soft pop.  

“Can you do one more thing?” Sharky asked hoarsely.  “If I hold you up?”

“If it’s fast!”

“Push it out for me.  Oh, fuck yes.” Her rasp sank into a purr as Holly pushed a little and felt a thick rivulet of warm cum escaping from her overfilled anus.  “Here you go, lie down, I got you.” 

Holly rolled onto her side and lay limply, panting, proud of herself just as much as she was gloriously shamed.  Sharky flopped down behind her and slung her arm over her waist, then licked her gemstone with a huge wet swipe of her tongue.  Then she spat a bit because she had got loose hair in her mouth, but the shiver of dirty pleasure was running down Holly’s spine regardless.  

“See?” Holly demanded. 

“I see you’re as horny as ever,” Sharky sighed.  

“I can  _ take _ it.  So no more worrying, do you hear?  Care, but no worrying. And fucking.  Hard, deep fucking.” 

“I get it,” Sharky murmured.  “In the ass.”

“Well, not  _ all _ in the ass,” Holly said hastily, and heard Sharky chuckle.  

“I promise to wreck your pussy too.  No matter how pregnant you get. You give me the sign and I’ll be at your cervix.”

“You love that joke, don’t you?”

“I gotta tell it to all my friends at least once.”  Sharky stroked her belly, her hand feeling a little more confident each time.  “You feeling good?”

“Mmm… I’ve got the usual problem that anal sex leaves me intensely aroused but unable to get further without some direct attention to my pussy.  But everything else is lovely.”

“Have you had an anal only day while I was being a dumbass and missed it?  I  _ love  _ anal only day.”

“Well, of course  _ you  _ do.”  Holly rocked her bottom back against Sharky’s lap. 

“Well, I can assfuck you anytime, just gotta ask nicely.  ‘Smore than that. I like seeing  _ everyone  _ use your ass, and only your ass, and how you’re both loving it and suffering all day long.”

“I was a fool to agree to Sub-Rule 2 of anal only day,” Holly said with a sigh.  “Sub-Rule 1 is fair, fuck the anus only, that’s the essence of the thing, but no  _ touching  _ the pussy at  _ all?   _ Cruel.”

“Yeah?  Well, you tell Carnie that and she’ll take it off the books lickety-split.”

“Oh, but rules are rules,” Holly said virtuously.  Sharky snorted and nuzzled her shoulder. 

“You  _ wanna _ suffer.”

“A little in a good cause.”

“The noble cause of getting your asshole drilled while your pussy drools.”

“Once I  _ did _ come by accident because I was astride a cushion and the rocking motion was just right.”

“I remember!  I got to spank you as a forfeit.  That was such a great day. Feels like ages ago.”  Sharky patted Holly’s bottom in a much gentler echo of the ruthless spanking she’d administered in front of the whole group, until Holly was in tears and a quickly called vote determined anal only day was over early and it was time to fuck freestyle to her heart’s or at least pussy’s content.

“We should definitely have anal only day again soon,” Holly said firmly.  “I’ll mention it to Jay. She likes to do the announcements so much.”

“Awesome.  Can I have first dibs on the day?”

“Only if you win it fair and square.  I think I’d like you to wrestle for it.”

“Easy peasy,” said Sharky with certainty.  “We’ve gotta fit our fun in before our baby drops.  I wanna do all kinds of nasty things.”

“Such as?”

“Well, you know Chippy?”

“She’s a nice thing, I think.”

“Just filling you in on the pillow talk… she says you guys have talked about her being kind of a deputy morale officer?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That would be freaking hot.  Both of you in the little outfit?”

“Oh… that’s a thought.”  It seemed a little perverted in itself to put an Amethyst into an Agate’s uniform, all wild-haired and bouncy, even without the semi-nudity.  And if Holly wasn’t allowed to wear the boots of authority any more, at least someone would be wearing them. 

“Hey Holly?”  Sharky slid her hand over Holly’s hip.  “Could we play it sometime like she’s new, like real new, and you’re training her?  And you bring me in as a demo?”

“Training her for what?”

“Well, I dunno… I’m not so good at making up the background stories.  You’re an intergalactic super slut and you’re training her to carry on your legacy, I guess!”

“If Chip likes the idea too, I’ll gladly give it a try.”

“Sweet.”  Sharky’s hand slid further, under the curve of Holly’s belly and down to tuck in between her thighs, cupping affectionately over her labia.  She fluttered her fingertips against the folds. “Still burning up here?”

“Ooh, yes.”  Holly wriggled her hips in anticipation.

“Well, I can’t blame you.  You’ve only been fucked, what, three times this morning?  Barely a drop in the bucket.” Her middle finger dipped in between them a little.  

“Don’t you dare call it a bucket.”  Holly hummed softly with pleasure as Sharky’s fingertips circled.  

“Never,” Sharky purred, “specially not when I’m warming you up for number four.”  She kissed Holly’s nape softly, sucking and releasing it, then pinching lightly with her teeth.  “Mmm… okay, I’m picturing you and Chippy sucking me together. I liked the part when you were kind of making out over the tip.  We need to do a lot more of that.”

“Do you still want to be with me and Jay as a trio sometimes?  Or have you got tired of that?”

“Nah, no way.”  Sharky’s fingers parted Holly’s inner lips and stroked their tender surfaces, slippery and lightly sticky from her own cum.  “Jay is great. Plus she’s the only Gem I ever enjoy topping me.”

“You don’t enjoy that  _ much, _ do you?  Ooh… oh, Sharky, please go a bit deeper.  Like that. Mmmm…”

“More like I don’t enjoy it  _ often. _  When I do want it I love it — well, I love it with her, with anyone else it’s like… I  _ want _ them to do it, I want how it feels in my pussy, but I’m not in charge like I want.”  Sharky slipped her middle and ring fingers into Holly’s cunt, reaching deep, then flickered them in little alternating kicks.  

“Hnnnnhh…”  Holly  _ was _ curious about what Sharky was getting at, but she was longing for the same feeling she was talking about, thick penetration.  “But you’re in charge with Jay?”

“Nah.  I just don’t mind.  It’s okay to let her be in charge for a little while and I don’t feel like I’m giving anything up.  Don’t know why! She’s just special.” Sharky moved her hips and pushed her erection between Holly’s thighs from behind, sliding it back and forth, teasing Holly’s pussy as she slid her fingers up to play with her clitoris.  “You want it?” she asked casually. 

_ “Yes. _  I want it to slide inside me and fill my cunt.  Please?”

“This time I wanna really take my time and get to know pregnant pussy.  You think you can cope?” Another teasing lick at her gemstone, and Holly shuddered.  

“Yes.   _ Welcome _ to my pregnant pussy.”  She felt the head nudge between her lips and draw back, making her wait.  

“Here we go,” said Sharky, leaning down to tuck one hand behind Holly’s knee and lift her leg high.  “You can relax, I’ll do all the holding up.” The other arm slid under her and wrapped around her midriff, what was left of it as the upper slope of her belly grew.  Sharky might be in charge but her breathing was growing faster and deeper, gusting against Holly’s nape and shoulders. “Gonna take care of you, ‘cuz you’re having my baby.”

“Sharky…”

“I feel it in my stone.  You know? This is my baby, and you’re my Holly.  I don’t just make your ass mine, I’ve made your womb mine too.”  Her voice was thick and rough with excitement and she was rocking her hips more forcefully, her cock sliding in Holly’s slick wetness and sometimes nudging into the mouth of her pussy before slipping frustratingly away.  

“Just for you,” Holly breathed, yielding.  If Sharky was going to be silly about this when they weren’t having sex, there could be words about it then, but she didn’t want anything to interfere now.  She reached down to help with one hand, guiding the sleek violet head into place and not letting it escape. 

“That’s it,” Sharky breathed.  Holly felt the joyous rumble in her throat and chest, pressed to her own shoulder and back, as Sharky slid her thick shaft in to its full length.  “My Holly… mine…”

“My Cheeky… my beautiful dangerous… oh…”  They had hit one of those special angles; with her hand pressing just above her pubis she could feel the moving bulge of Sharky’s cock, inside and out.  She felt for Sharky’s hands, reached one arm back to stroke and clutch at her hair, breathless at the luscious pressure inside and the way her hips were lifted and rolled.  She felt a hand squeeze her breast and the milk that had been escaping in intermittent drops began to flow freely. Her voice rose in a kind of blissful whine as they rocked together, and Sharky kept softly growling “mine,” her hips pumping slowly and steadily, working Holly up to a crest of pleasure that swelled and sank and rose again.  “I’m going to come,” she gasped. 

“So come,” Sharky said contentedly. 

“If you just move a little faster…”

“I feel good like this.”

“Oh, please!”  The swell was rising and her cunt tightened in anticipation. 

“Nope.  Wanna enjoy this pussy.  ‘Cuz it’s mine.” A kiss on her shoulder and a deep push of the cock.  Holly sighed and let Sharky move her, trying her best to coax her on with the tension of her deep inner muscles, whimpering softly as the swell rose and rose again.  “Good?” Sharky murmured. 

_ “Yes. _  I can feel you stroking all the way to the centre of me.”

“And you’re kissing all over every inch of me.  Fff… Holly… oh,  _ my _ Holly…”  She was moving faster now, still steady and deep, her breath gusting against Holly’s skin, sweat welling and sliding between their skins.  “I can’t stop, and I love you so bad…”

“That’s  _ good!   _ Here — oh, here —”  She pulled tight around Sharky’s pumping heat and cried out as the swell broke and rushed through her, an overwhelming, glorious confusion of sweet pulses and slick gushes and the hammerstroke of her hips moving on their own.  It ebbed away and left her giddy and flushed with heat, a feeling of the deepest contentment settling low in her belly. Sharky was still moving, slowly and erratically now, her cock slipping in its own thick cream, slicking the insides of Holly’s softly twitching thighs. 

“‘M home,” she mumbled, almost too low for Holly to catch it.  


End file.
